Ne Me Quittes Pas
by B. and the Jetts
Summary: Cigarros, café, sexo, garoa e Paris. Ela não achava que precisava de mais nada, se bem que um Deus Grego nunca atrapalhou a vida de ninguém, não é? Quer dizer, tirando aquele... E aquele outro. Dieu aidez-moi!
1. Sir, do you got a light?

_Pra Marcella, por ter feito aniversário há 2 anos._

* * *

Eu não queria abrir os olhos, mas os números vermelhos do rádio-relógio piscavam irritantemente. Eles piscavam 12:00, mas piscavam isso há 3 dias já... Acho que estava na hora de acertar o relógio... Mas não agora.

Me arrastei para fora da cama, minha cabeça latejando terrivelmente, só consegui chegar na cozinha e encher uma caneca de café fervente. No primeiro gole que queimou minha língua comecei a voltar à vida, tanto que quando o telefone tocou, eu só gemi irritada ao invés de atira-lo pela janela.

- Quem incomoda? – perguntei emburrada, sentando no sofá e puxando as pernas para cima, assoprando meu café.

_- Bom dia, raio de sol!_ – a voz cantarolou.

- Oi, Alice... – sorri, apesar do mau humor.

_- Já está pronta?_

- Para o que? – eu só queria morrer com aquela ressaca.

_- O Sarau na casa do Mike!_

Girei os olhos, Mike foi um grande erro, que agora me seguia pela cidade como um golden retriever tamanho família.

_- Não gire os olhos, Isabella._ – ela reclamou, rindo. Odiava quando ela tinha esses _insights_ sobre o que eu estava fazendo. Especialmente quando usava meu nome inteiro. Era coisa da minha mãe...

- Eu não girei os olhos, Mary Alice!

_- Girou sim! Estou do outro lado da cidade e enxerguei isso!_

- Do outro lado cidade, é? Pare de falar tão alto então, vai acordar o Jasper!

_- Ele já está acordado..._ – ela comentou em um tom distraído – _Bella... Que horas pensa que são?_

- Não sei... Meu relógio está piscando meio dia a uma semana! – tomei outro gole do café

_- Coloque o café na mesa e vá se trocar imediatamente._ – ela disse no tom de negociadora de reféns que adotava quando o assunto entrava entre mim e meu café.

- Mas por que? – gemi.

_- Me ouça, e não reclame!_ – ela riu – _A roupa está pendurada na porta do seu guarda-roupa!_ – o que? Mas ela nem sabia que eu ia aceitar!

- Mas como... Quando você... Espera. – ela começou a gargalhar.

_- Eu sei das coisas, Bella... Agora largue o café e vá se trocar agora, sim?_ – comecei a beber de uma vez para não desperdiçar e ela continuou – _Se beber tão rápido vai queimar a língua..._ – como é que ela sabia?

- Tchau, Alice... – falei meio fofo, com a ponta da língua ardendo.

Desliguei o telefone e abanei minha boca, indo em direção ao meu quarto. Realmente, pendurado na porta do guarda-roupa estava um presentinho de Alice, um vestido simples, terminava na metade das minhas coxas, azul marinho, tomara que caia, de mangas compridas, um casaco vermelho longo o bastante para cobrir a barra do vestido, com botões grandes e uma faixa na cintura. Com ele por cima pareceria que eu estava nua por baixo. Claro que eu gostei...

Sorri quando percebi que ela me deixou escolher os acessórios, mas em seguida tive uma sensação de que isso teria algum tipo de conseqüência terrível mais tarde.

Tomei banho, escovei os dentes e coloquei o vestido, meia fina preta, sapatilhas também pretas.

Não conseguia domar o cabelo, então coloquei uma faixa vermelha grossa amarrada em volta da cabeça, o casaco acabou combinando com o conjunto.

Eu não era de me arrumar, mas hoje estava sentindo que alguma inspiração finalmente viria.

Peguei minha bolsa, que na opinião de Alice era pequena demais, e disquei o número dela no meu celular.

- Estou indo para o café! – avisei enquanto descia os 7 lances de escada que havia entre meu apartamento e a rua, o elevador estava em eterna manutenção.

_- Já estou aqui! E não vou te pedir mais café, desista._

- Eu não ia pedir... – resmunguei.

_- Ia sim!_ – ela riu.

- Tchau! – desliguei.

Corri pela rua e quando entrava pela porta do café, trombei com um homem, arrancando gargalhadas de Alice, que estava em pé ao lado dele.

- Oi, Bella! – Jasper, o homem que eu trombei, sorriu.

- Oi, Jazz... – murmurei de volta, contrariada por ser motivo de piada. De novo.

- Eu não acredito! – Alice exclamou ao me analisar.

- O que? – olhei para baixo, com medo de ter esquecido as calças. Mas eu estava de vestido!

- Você combinou os acessórios!

- O que? – franzi a testa cruzando os braços enquanto Jasper sacudia a cabeça, divertido.

- Você está linda!

- Por que está tão surpresa? – perguntei, começando a andar, o tempo estava delicioso e eu podia enxergar a Torre Eiffel completamente numa bela pintura com o céu azul ao fundo, sem nuvens para atrapalhar.

- Porque você normalmente se veste como... Como uma... – ela não encontrava a palavra.

- Mendiga? – Jasper sugeriu.

- Não... – Alice ainda estava pensativa.

- Louca? – ele tentou mais uma vez.

- Quase isso... Mas é pior! – arregalei os olhos na direção dela, que não notou. Jasper riu.

- Americana?

- Isso! – Alice pulou com a conclusão e lhe deu um beijo no rosto – Eu sabia que mantinha você por perto por algum motivo!

Ignorei tanto o que ela dizia como a demonstração nojenta de afeto dos dois... É, eu definitivamente ainda estava de mau humor.

Enfiei as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, olhando para cima enquanto caminhava. Não era uma idéia muito esperta, mas o dia estava delicioso, mesmo com meu mau humor, eu podia ver que as ruas estavam com as core brilhantes, vibrantes. Quase me inspirava.

Faz tempo demais que nada me inspira, tudo parece insosso, sem graça, morto. Eu não conseguia pintar, compor, nem tocar! Eu não era uma artista convencional... Não tinha um estilo específico, tentava tudo, esculpia, atuava, cantava... Qualquer forma de arte me interessava! Mesmo quando eu não era particularmente boa...

Estávamos quase chegando ao suposto sarau. Até onde eu sabia Mike pensava que sarau era um drink com vodka, ameixas e club soda. Acho que ele estava fazendo isso apenas para me atrair de volta ao seu apartamento...

Já tentei explicar que foi um erro, havíamos feito uma pequena excursão para Amsterdã, comi um bolo de origem suspeita, bebi absinto e... Bem, digamos que as mulheres das vitrines vermelhas não eram as únicas sem roupas na rua aquela noite.

Foi tudo um _grande_ erro... Divertidíssimo, até a manhã seguinte quando eu acordei na cama de Mike. Típico americano loiro de olhos azuis, corpo de atleta, ganhou uma viagem para a França do papai, por ter entrado na faculdade com uma bolsa de estudos, graças ao futebol. Patético. Sem qualquer inspiração!

Veio para Paris para se apaixonar... Ah... Lindo, não é? Um segundo a mais de clichê nesse garoto e eu vomitaria...

Mesmo com o sol, começou a garoar e meu humor melhorou. Não há nada como um dia de garoa em Paris!

Alice riu me fazendo virar para encara-la.

- É a garoa, não é? – perguntou, me fazendo sorrir.

- Sempre!

Rápido demais chegamos o loft alugado do golden retriever, só espero que realmente tenha algo relacionado a arte lá em cima... Pelo menos aqui o elevador funcionava.

Quando saímos no andar de Mike, roubei um cigarro de Alice e o acendi. Eu não gostava realmente de fumar, mas qualquer coisa para deixar o americaninho afastado dos meus lábios.

Traguei lentamente e senti um cheiro diferente.

- Cereja? – perguntei olhando para o cigarro.

- Gostoso, né? – Alice sorriu, divertida.

- Parece que estou fumando um incenso! – falei rindo, soltando a fumaça para cima.

Entramos em meio a gargalhadas no loft imenso, havia quadros em todas as paredes, painéis espalhados pelo ambiente com poesias penduradas e um pequeno palco havia sido montado onde deveria ser o quarto, onde uma banda de rapazes de rostos simpáticos cantavam Le Vent Nous Portera. A música que eu cantei enquanto dançava pelas ruas de Amsterdã... Pelo menos a primeira delas.

Eu deveria dar algum crédito ao garoto, ele prestava atenção nos detalhes!

Alice começou a cantar baixinho movendo os quadris de modo que sempre me empurrava, criaturinha irritante.

Começamos a rir mais uma vez, enquanto tirávamos os casacos, os atirando num enorme sofá de couro ao lado da porta e pegávamos taças de vinho de um garçon que passava. Realmente Mike estava se esforçando para impressionar.

Tomei o primeiro gole quando avistei nosso anfitrião e imediatamente mudei o caminho, indo diretamente para uma das paredes que estava convenientemente escondida por um dos painéis. Fingi examinar um quadro com a melhor cara de interesse que consegui, tentando me misturar com os outros admiradores.

Sabia que não conseguiria fugir por muito tempo, mas faria com que esse tempo se esticasse ao máximo.

Bebia do meu vinho quando notei que ainda não tinha realmente prestado atenção no quadro a minha frente, o que pareceu uma grande idiotice já que era _perfeito_. Não sei explicar, mas cada pincelada parecia demonstrar os sentimentos do pintor, sua tristeza, angústia, a decadência da cena retratada. Era incrível.

Cruzei apenas um dos braços, o que segurava a taça, frente ao peito, mantendo o outro esticado, o cigarro de cereja ainda entre os dedos, e apoiei o peso do corpo em uma das pernas, me acomodando para admirar melhor.

A imagem me fazia viajar, como se eu pudesse toca-la e ser transportada para outro plano, talvez até mesmo a mente do artista, e senti inveja por ter certeza de que não seria capaz de retratar uma emoção tão profunda nem se vivesse um trilhão de anos.

Suspirei, sem dar atenção a pessoa que parou ao meu lado.

- Gosta? – a voz masculina, aveludada, _estrangeira_, me assustou, mas me recompus rapidamente, sem nunca tirar os olhos da pintura.

- Muito... – respondi em inglês, a língua em que ele me fez a pergunta.

- Conhece o pintor? – ele continuou, e pelo jeito que enrolava o R, definitivamente não era daqui, mas pelo menos não era dos Estados Unidos. Se fosse outro americano prepotente eu sairia correndo.

- Não... mas gostaria! – sorri, quase para mim mesma.

- É mesmo? Por que? – ele parecia realmente interessado, e sua voz era tão agradável que resolvi ver até onde aquela conversa iria.

- Ele deve ser uma pessoa fascinante!

- Como chegou a essa conclusão?

- Somente alguém com uma mente incrível poderia pintar algo com tanto sentimento... – soei um tanto sonhadora, mas não me importei. Era o que eu realmente achava.

- Ah... Então você é uma romântica... – o estranho comentou, rindo, muito cínico pro meu gosto.

- Na verdade, senhor... – voltei somente o rosto para ele e quase perdi a linha de pensamento.

Continuei com a boca aberta, tentando absorver a aparência do turista petulante, mas parecia que eu perderia detalhes demais somente com um olhar.

Beirava a perfeição, um Davi de Michelangelo, com seu cabelo avermelhado despontando em todas as direções, até mesmo caindo sobre seus olhos verdes, profundos, me encarando diretamente parecendo extremamente divertido.

Seus traços retos, firmes, lhe davam ainda mais um ar de escultura, e sua pele levemente bronzeada...

- Sim? – ele interrompeu meu devaneio, me dando um sorriso torto, que discordava completamente do resto de seu rosto completamente simétrico, mas que fez com que ele parecesse ainda melhor.

Às vezes simetria era chata, tediosa, tudo o que aquele sorriso não era.

- O que? – perguntei franzindo a testa de leve.

- Na verdade... – ele repetiu minhas palavras, me incentivando a continuar.

Pisquei algumas vezes e sacudi a cabeça tentando me livrar da névoa que me encobriu a mente.

- Na verdade, – recomecei – gostei dessa peça por ser completamente desoladora, triste, agoniante de certa forma. – ele arregalou os olhos levemente, os lábios cheios entreabertos em surpresa – Não há nada romântico aqui... Só decadência.

- E conseguiu ver tudo isso nos poucos minutos em que olhou para ele? – foi a minha vez de sorrir.

- Só não enxerga isso quem não quer... Como o senhor, aparentemente!

- O que quer dizer? – suas sobrancelhas se juntaram, mas ele sorriu, cruzando os braços.

- Me julgou uma romântica por eu ter gostado do quadro, não viu toda a tristeza por trás dele, se não teria me chamado de... Depressiva talvez? Emo? – disse acidamente. Ele riu levemente, baixando a cabeça.

Seus cabelos bagunçados caíram ainda mais sobre seus olhos, quando ele voltou a me encarar, com certeza armado com uma resposta, Rosalie surgiu e segurou meu braço.

- Bella, _amore_! – ela exclamou, mais italiana impossível – _Ho bisogno di parlare con te!_ – nem esperou que eu respondesse e saiu me arrastando.

- O que? – perguntei, confusa, me deixando arrastar.

Ela sempre esquecia que ela falava francês e eu não entendia nem uma palavra em italiano.

- Desculpe, _chéri_ – ela caçoou – Eu já estava me irritando com aquele cara que não te largava nunca mais! Disse que precisava falar com você... – ela sorriu matreira.

Rosalie Hale, apesar do nome, era uma modelo italiana, alta, loira de olhos azuis e provavelmente a mulher mais bonita a andar pela Terra, com um rebolado sutil, digno de Marilyn Monroe, que provavelmente deveria freqüentar a alta roda parisiense, mas preferia montar motores de carros, beber cerveja barata e conversar com prostitutas e travestis em Les Tuileries de madrugada.

Nos dávamos incrivelmente bem.

Ela conheceu Alice na semana da moda há alguns anos, quando estava desesperadamente procurando um cigarro e encontrou minha baixinha brigando com um segurança. Até hoje não temos certeza qual o motivo da briga, as teorias variam de uso de drogas até assédio sexual, mas também não temos certeza sobre quem estaria assediando quem.

Rose resgatou Alice e ainda conseguiu com que ela ficasse nos bastidores, e ganhou em troca sua amizade eterna.

- Rose... – Alice chamou, com sacudindo a cabeça com um olhar falsamente bravo e tom reprovador – Pare de monopolizar a Bella! Ela precisa falar com homens também, sabia? Ainda mais um tão bem vestido como aquele! – Alice que me perdoasse, mas roupas foram a última coisa na minha mente enquanto eu olhava aquele imbecil deslumbrante.

Ali é designer. Deve ser esse o motivo por ter notado nas roupas do estrangeiro quando poderia estar olhando o rosto... Ou talvez Jasper fosse o motivo. De qualquer forma, isso não começou há muito tempo, na verdade, antes ela escolhia os dias ensolarados nas temporadas em que a cidade se enchia de turistas para sentar-se próxima a fila quilométrica do Louvre e desenhar retratos das pessoas. Às vezes os vendia, às vezes não.

Ninguém reclamava por causa do jeito dela. A baixinha era realmente muito charmosa quando queria, e ficava parecendo uma boneca quando colocava uma boina em cima daqueles cabelos pretos espetados e amarrava um lenço no pescoço. Parecia a Barbie francesa, e tinha o mesmo tamanho de uma.

Foi assim que ela conheceu Jasper, se negando a lhe vender seu desenho por causa de seu sotaque. Sim, Alice é meio xenofóbica. Ela viu que ele era um turista, mas ficou encantada com seu rosto fino, cabelos loiros e olhos acinzentados e o desenhou quando pensou que ele não estava vendo. Mas ele viu. Começaram uma enorme briga para ver quem ficaria com o desenho, e terminaram bebendo vinho frisante direto do gargalo enquanto passeavam pela Champs-Elysées as quatro da manhã.

- Homens são chatos! – Rose replicou, fazendo uma careta e passando o braço pelos meus ombros.

Rose não é lésbica, nem odeia os homens, ela só... Gosta de meninos e meninas? E tem uma vontade imensa de me seduzir, só pelo desafio. E eu admito, não reclamo por que é uma delícia ter alguém tão maravilhosa correndo atrás de você.

- É verdade, Rose! – sorri para ela – Homens são chatos!

- Ai... Mais uma... – Jasper bufou atrás de Alice e nós todas começamos a gargalhar.

Rosalie puxou minha mão e tragou do meu cigarro, e Jasper tirou uma foto da cena. Com certeza estaria em alguma galeria daqui uma semana, ele era um fotógrafo fantástico. Se mudou da Alemanha para cá há alguns anos, então quando conheceu Alice, ao contrário do que ela havia pensado, ele não era um turista. O sotaque dele é terrível, mas eu sei que Ali se derrete completamente quando ele sussurra palavras em alemão com a boca colada em seu pescoço.

Ela passou a aceitar bem mais turistas e estrangeiros.

- Isabella! – ouvi uma voz familiar demais me chamou com um sotaque familiar _demais_.

- Rose, distrai ele! – implorei, enquanto pensava para onde poderia fugir.

Mas a idéia de distração de Rosalie não era exatamente o que eu havia imaginado. Ela virou meu rosto com as duas mãos e me deu um longo beijo na boca. Quando se afastou, sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior e eu juro que vi um homem enfartando do outro lado do salão.

- Meu batom fica muito bem em você! – ela sorriu.

Eu ainda estava em choque, então abri a boca tentando processar o que ela havia acabado de fazer, mas desisti.

- Obrigada? – disse meio incerta, fazendo soar como uma pergunta.

Alice caiu na gargalhada e quando olhei em sua direção, Jasper estava sorrindo, muito sacana enquanto olhava o visor de sua câmera. Merda. Isso também estaria numa galeria daqui uma semana...

- Uau! – Mike exclamou se aproximando.

Girei os olhos e o cumprimentei com um beijo em cada bochecha.

- Eu precisava de batom... – expliquei como se não fosse nada demais, dando a última tragada no cigarro antes de passa-lo para Rose.

Ela aceitou de bom grado, apesar de ser só uma pequena ponta, tragou e jogou a bituca dentro do copo de Mike.

Olhei para ela com os olhos arregalados, tentando controlar o riso.

- O que foi? – ela deu de ombros – Não tinha cinzeiro por aqui! – me rendi ao sorriso enquanto um Mike muito desconcertado tentava chamar minha atenção novamente.

- Já viu os quadros? – ele perguntou apontando as paredes.

- Não todos... – suspirei, tomando vinho.

- Algum que goste?

Imediatamente lembrei do quadro perfeitamente triste que me rendeu a discussão com o Davi idiota.

- Aquele! – apontei.

- Aquele? – ele fez uma careta – Mas é tão... – enquanto ele procurava a palavra eu completei.

- Perfeito.

- Você o quer? – arqueei uma sobrancelha em sua direção – O pintor está aqui, se gosta tanto eu o compro pra você! – sorriu.

- Está tentando me impressionar, Mike? – sorri docemente, ouvindo Alice cochichar um "vadia interesseira" para Jasper antes dos dois caírem na risada.

- Um pouco, sim... – ele sorriu, baixando a cabeça na mesma atitude do estranho, mas infinitamente menos charmoso.

- Quem é o artista? – perguntei, tão simpática que Rose bufou atrás de mim, fazendo meu sorriso aumentar.

- Um grego... Cullen... Ou alguma coisa assim. – comentou sem interesse, um segundo mais tarde uma lâmpada se acendeu sobre sua cabeça – Quer conhece-lo?

Garoto esperto... Se não consegue me fazer gostar dele por ele, me apresenta a seus contatos! Fantástico.

- Adoraria! – bati os cílios para ele e levei um tapa na bunda, obra de Rosalie.

Quando ele virou de costas procurando o tal grego, espiei por cima do ombro, fiz uma careta animada e comecei a rir silenciosamente.

Jasper tirou outra foto, dessa vez da minha cara de louca, e Rose me deu uma taça cheia, tomando a antiga da minha mão.

- Bebe... Você vai precisar! – sorriu e me deu outro tapa na bunda.

Comecei a seguir o Mike, mas ainda tive tempo de ouvir Alice repetir.

- Vadia interesseira...

Caminhei distraidamente ao lado dele, sem dar atenção ao que ele dizia, bebendo calmamente meu vinho e espiando os quadros e lendo algumas palavras da poesia pendurada nos painéis.

- Isabella... – ele chamou e eu me virei, preocupada, ele deve ter notado que eu estava dormindo de olhos abertos – Esse é o pintor de quem eu estava te falando.

O tal pintor ainda estava de costas, acho que dava ainda menos atenção a Mike do que eu dava. Ele era alto, seus ombros largos, e estava impecável com sua blusa cashmere preta de gola rolê, que marcava suas costas me permitindo ver os movimentos de seus músculos, e sua calça jeans preta surrada, com um rasgo na parte de trás de sua coxa.

Percebi que Mike me olhava estranhamente, muito provavelmente porque eu ainda não havia tirado os olhos da bunda do Callan, ou seja lá qual for o nome. Mais uma analisada antes de desviar o olhar e eu tive certeza: grego, definitivamente.

- Desculpe a demora – o objeto de minhas analises falou, enquanto se virava e eu gelei. Conhecia aquela voz.

Perdi tanto tempo com o corpo que nem passou por minha cabeça tentar olhar o rosto! Quando me viu, completamente constrangida, o sorriso enviesado voltou a decorar seu rosto.

- Ora, ora... – ele cruzou os braços frente ao peito – A senhorita crítica de arte!

- Já se conhecem? – Mike perguntou, olhando confuso de mim para ele.

- Na verdade não... Edward Cullen. – ele estendeu a mão para mim.

- Isabella Swan... – apertei sua mão e Edward não deixou que eu a soltasse, mantendo firme o aperto em minha mão, se divertindo com minha vergonha.

- Isabella estava me dizendo o quanto apreciou seu quadro, Edward! – Mike comentou, completamente alheio a nossa troca de olhares.

- Ah, é mesmo? – ele perguntou, seu sorriso aumentando, finalmente soltando minha mão, mas sem nunca parar de olhar para mim.

Eu tentava fingir indiferença, mas estava me contorcendo, querendo fugir. Desviei o olhar e esfreguei o pescoço.

- Sim! – Mike continuou, sorrindo para mim, nem me importei em fingir um sorriso de volta – Gostaria de saber o quanto quer por ele.

- Nada... Não está a venda. – isso me fez voltar o olhar para ele, que agora encarava Mike seriamente.

- Ora, vamos... – Mike sorriu – Quero agradar a moça, o que não é muito fácil de fazer... – Edward me espiou arqueando as sobrancelhas e eu concordei com a cabeça, fazendo com que ele sorrisse – Me dê uma força!

- Sem acordos, Newton... – Edward riu, batendo no ombro de Mike.

Por um instante tive a impressão que ele poderia desmontar.

Mike me lançou um olhar sem graça, como se me pedisse desculpas. Dei-lhe um leve sorriso de volta, era óbvio que estava desapontada, mas pelo menos não teria mais que fingir ser gentil com ele.

- Oh, bem... É a vida, não é? – sorri rapidamente – Tenho que voltar... – apontei para onde Rosalie me vigiava como um falcão e Alice se balançava no lugar, desesperada por detalhes – Italianas não são famosas pela paciência... _Merci, au revoir et bonne chance_!

Já comemorava a vitória de ter escapado sem maiores constrangimentos quando uma mão segurou meu braço.

- Então gostou de meu quadro, não é? – Edward murmurou, próximo demais. Seu sotaque, a maneira com que ele pronunciava as palavras fazia seu hálito acariciar minha pele. Tentei controlar o arrepio.

- Sua obra é impressionante... – assumi.

- Mas?

- Você... – suspirei, intransigente – Deixa a desejar.

- Eu? – ele sorriu, divertido. Tudo que eu dizia parecia uma enorme piada para ele.

- É... Mas sua obra ainda é impressionante! – sorri.

- E podemos ter o prazer de ver algo feito por você por aqui? – ele indicou as paredes com um gesto.

- Eu não deixo Mike tocar em nada que é meu – pelo menos não mais.

- Uma decisão muito sábia... – ele abriu aquele sorriso enviesado e eu suspirei.

- Agora me diga... – comecei a andar lentamente pelo salão, tentando fingir que ele não estava me deslumbrando com sua aparência. Deus grego tomou toda uma nova perspectiva – Se não pretende vender seus quadros, por que expor?

- Quem disse que não quero vender meus quadros? – ele me acompanhava, suas pernas longas davam um passo quando eu tinha que dar dois.

- Acabou de negar uma venda! – olhei para ele meio confusa – E poderia ter pedido qualquer coisa que Mike pagaria!

- Você é realmente tão difícil de se agradar assim? – sorriu, sacana.

- Mais ainda... – devolvi o sorriso virando de costas para ele, jogando o cabelo por cima do ombro e voltando o olhar para uma pintura tosca que me fez rir.

- Qual é a graça? – ele perguntou divertido, parando exatamente atrás de mim, dava pra sentir o calor do corpo dele.

- Isso! – apontei o quadro.

- Não gosta?

- É medonho!

- Ah... É meu. – ele murmurou me fazendo gelar.

- Ahm... Mas... Na verdade não é tão ruim quando a gente olha mais de perto... E... Ahm... – ele começou a gargalhar.

- Não sei o que é mais _bonitinho_... Você ter acreditado que esse monte de lixo retorcido havia sido feito por mim, ou você tentando mentir... – não sei se foi porque ele estava me sacaneando, mas o sotaque dele ficou ainda mais marcado, logo ainda mais sensual. Fiquei ainda com mais ódio dele quando meu coração acelerou.

Não respondi, só tomei um longo gole do vinho e encarei a droga do quadro, travando meu maxilar.

- E para a parisiense de coração gelado que não se importa com os sentimentos alheios... Até que você se esforçou para fingir que gostou da atrocidade... – ele se aproximou ainda mais, seu peito quase colado nas minhas costas – Quer tanto assim me agradar? – ele murmurou, baixando a boca para perto do meu rosto.

- Na verdade, senhor... – disse entredentes e ele riu.

- De novo com isso de "senhor"?

- Eu não quero te agradar... – continuei, o ignorando – Ou melhor, eu quero! – virei de frente para ele, o que o pegou de surpresa já que estávamos praticamente colados – Mas só o bastante para colocar minhas mãos em seu quadro! – sorri, de um jeito que Jasper sempre chamou de "Reizt Lächeln aus der Hölle", mas eu nunca tive coragem de perguntar o que era... Esperava que tudo isso significasse algo simples como "cretino".

Edward sorriu de um jeito tão malicioso e eu senti o rosto esquentando. Torci para isso não significar que eu estava corando enquanto me virei e recomecei a andar.

- Então... Só o que quer de mim é meu quadro? – seu corpo também não seria má idéia, grego idiota e prepotente.

- É. – ele envolveu minha mão com as suas, deslizando os dedos pela minha pele, como se estivesse memorizando os detalhes, olhando para o que estava fazendo com uma atenção hipnotizadora.

- Mas eu quero mais de você... – ele subiu apenas o olhar, continuando ainda com o rosto meio baixo, um leve sorriso torcendo o canto de sua boca.

Virei o resto do vinho que ainda havia na taça, descobrindo tarde demais que ainda tinha muito. Desceu rasgando minha garganta e eu lutei para não fazer uma careta.

E ainda não sabia o que responder àquilo.

- O q-que quer? – gaguejei _de leve_, enquanto ele voltou a desenhar padrões preguiçosos nas costas da minha mão.

- Quero que vá ao meu ateliê. Preciso de você... – meus olhos se arregalaram.

- P-precisa? De mim?

O que é isso? Eu não fico corada... Eu _não tenho_ vergonha! Em situações normais, claro... Quando acordei na cama de Mike, fiquei extremamente envergonhada de mim mesma! Um americano, Bella? Que nojo.

Mas esse Edward estava me deixando completamente maluca! Era _eu_ quem dava as respostas que deixavam os _outros_ constrangidos! E daí que ele quer me levar no ateliê? Quem se importa que ele precisa de mim?

- Preciso... E muito. – fiquei completamente arrepiada.

Aparentemente meu corpo traidor se importa.

- O que quer que eu faça? – perguntei com o olhar meio perdido, mergulhado no dois lagos verdes a minha frente.

Que tipo de pergunta idiota foi essa? Isabella Marie, tome vergonha nessa sua cara! Parece uma oferecida que transaria com qualquer um no banheiro! Bom... Qualquer um não, mas com esse grego estonteante... Pára! Se controla.

- Quero que pose pra mim. – o que?

- O que? – arqueei as sobrancelhas, completamente surpresa, puxando minha mão das dele em um reflexo.

Toda essa sedução toda para eu _posar_ para ele?

Não sei se isso me deixa feliz ou decepcionada. Mas ainda assim era estranho, quero dizer... Ele olhou realmente para mim? Com Alice e Rosalie no mesmo salão isso realmente parecia impossível.

Eu não tenho baixa auto-estima, não me acho realmente feia, mas tenho o mínimo de bom senso!

Alice é perfeita, eu diria que ela poderia ter fugido de uma pintura, se não parecesse movida a pilha, sempre pulando no lugar, se remexendo o tempo todo, até quando está desenhando.

E Rose... Meu Deus, ela é o sonho de toda a população masculina! E de uma grande porcentagem da feminina... Mesmo agindo ocasionalmente como uma caminhoneira.

- Quero pintar você... – ele disse com um sorriso que me pareceu muito enigmático – Para minha próxima exposição. Seria o meu quadro mais _goiteftikos_... – a palavra mais que estranha no final da frase me fez piscar algumas vezes, confusa.

- Mais o que? – ele me encarou sem entender – Você falou uma palavra estranha! Goe... tico...? – fui gesticulando com a mão enquanto inventava sílabas.

Edward sorriu, em compreensão.

_- Goiteftikos_? – repetiu.

- Isso! – apontei seu rosto, sorrindo, animada demais com a constatação. Me senti idiota imediatamente – O que é?

Ele deslizou os dedos pelo cabelo já desarrumado, o afastando do rosto, enquanto passava a língua lentamente pelos lábios, absorto em pensamento. Então quer dizer que _tudo_ que ele fazia precisava ser tão estupidamente sexy? Estava ficando difícil me concentrar.

- Charmoso... – disse por fim, sorrindo, sem me olhar, como se ainda pensasse – Fascinante...

Um quadro meu seria fascinante? Senti as pernas fraquejarem e não era por causa do vinho. Ou pelo menos não _só_ por causa dele...

Mesmo sem saber o que responder, eu abri a boca, mas antes que dissesse qualquer coisa idiota, senti duas mãos sobre meus ombros e Rosalie apoiou o queixo em cima de uma das mãos.

_- Mi scusi, ma io vado a rubare i suoi per un minuto! Grazie!_ – a voz doce dela cantou, enquanto ela sorria.

Edward franziu a testa, com certeza também não entendeu grande coisa do que ela disse antes de envolver minha cintura com um dos braços e me puxar para longe dele. Sem parar de olhar aquele rosto perfeito, dei de ombros e sorri presunçosa, por conseguir deixa-lo logo após ter recebido um elogio tão incrível. Era mais fácil ser engraçadinha com a distância entre nós aumentando. Acenei com as pontas dos dedos e ele riu, desviando o olhar por um instante, quando voltou a me encarar, falou alto o bastante para que todos do salão ouvissem.

- Mais tarde! _Agapi mou_... – não tenho idéia do que aquilo significava, mas meus joelhos viraram geléia e eu dei graças a Deus por Rose ainda estar me segurando.

- Fala. Agora! – Alice mandou, me fazendo sacudir a cabeça, um pouco confusa com a troca constante de idioma.

Francês, italiano, grego, inglês... ARGH!

- Ahm... – francês, Bella, língua natal – Ele me quer! – um sorriso enorme quase me rasgou o rosto e dei uma reboladinha, empurrando Rose com o quadril.

- O que? – as duas quase gritaram.

_- Können Sie zwei Stop schreien_? – Jasper esbravejou silenciosamente. Ótimo, agora tenho alemão para encaixar na lista de línguas que estão me deixando maluca.

- O que você disse? – Alice perguntou com um certo brilho no olhar. De xenofóbica a piranha por causa de uma única frase...

Olhando bem... Rosalie estava com o mesmo brilho no olhar enquanto encarava Jasper bobamente. Resolvi olhar para ele no mesmo instante em que ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, sacudindo a cabeça de leve.

_- Frauen..._ – ele disse num suspiro e eu entendi quase tudo. Até a Alice. Menos o que ele disse. Quem diria que alemão seria tão sensual? Ou será que era culpa do Jasper? – O pintor não pára de olhar para cá! Se vocês fazem questão de falar tão alto é mais fácil chamar o cara pra participar da conversa! – ele apoiou as costas na parede, e colocou um cigarro entre os lábios.

Recolhi meu queixo do chão o mais rápido que pude, mas vi que não precisava ter ficado envergonhada já que Alice estava praticamente babando e até Rose parecia querer _ser_ aquele cigarro.

Quando é que os homens importados começaram a ficar tão interessantes mesmo? Desviei o olhar lentamente e encontrei Mike. Ok... Talvez não _tão_ interessantes assim.

Ainda tive tempo de dar mais uma olhada pelo salão e encontrei Edward sentado num dos sofás, bebendo uma taça de vinho branco, parecendo completamente entediado, mas quando seu olhar encontrou o meu, seus lábios se abriram no seu incrível sorriso torto e ele ergueu a taça, brindando comigo a distância.

Rose virou meu rosto com as duas mãos, mas dessa vez não me beijou, só estava fazendo um beicinho charmoso.

- Não vai contar o que aconteceu?

- Ele me quer! – repeti com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Como assim te quer? Te quer nua na cama do Mike nesse instante? – Alice perguntou, faminta por detalhes. A cama do Mike nunca pareceu tão interessante.

- Na verdade... Ele quer me pintar... – franzi a testa de leve, ainda indecisa, sem saber se deveria ficar empolgada ou não.

Jasper soltou uma risadinha baixa.

- Com certeza! Te pintar deitada num sofá, nua, usando apenas um colar...

Bufei exasperada enquanto as meninas caiam no riso com a piadinha. Titanic... Era só o que me faltava.

- Claro que não é isso! – disse meio irritada enquanto ele tragava.

- Tem razão! – ele continuou, soltando a fumaça – Deve ser pintura corporal... A dedo.

Dessa vez nem eu agüentei e todas ríamos enquanto Jasper parava um garçom e pegava taças para todas. Ele sempre ficava sério após as piadas, o que deixava tudo incrivelmente mais engraçado.

Começamos a beber, dessa vez champanhe, o que provavelmente significava que agora era hora de esquecermos as artes e passar para a parte da festa.

- E o que vai fazer? – Alice perguntou, sorrindo sacana.

- Ainda não sei... Ele quer que eu vá a seu ateliê!

- E você quer ir? – foi a vez de Rose perguntar.

- Acho que... quero?

- Não se entusiasme _tanto_... – Jasper comentou, me dando um sorriso de tirar qualquer um do sério.

- É que ele é tão... Sedutor! – desabafei – Eu não sei como agir perto dele, um minuto ele parece me devorar com os olhos, no seguinte me diz uma coisa completamente broxante! – tudo bem... Completamente broxante era exagero, mas ele realmente quebrava o clima!

- Mas você não vai lá pra ele te pintar? – Alice levantou um bom ponto.

Era eu que estava louca, achando que ele estava tentando me seduzir... Ele queria fazer um quadro meu, e só isso.

Não era _culpa_ dele que até o ato de respirar, quando feito por ele, exalava sensualidade...

Enquanto eu ponderava sobre aquele grego que me fez perder o rumo de casa, alguém deslizou os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

- Tenho que ir, _oraios_... – a voz aveludada murmurou, me fazendo virar imediatamente.

_- Donc, bientôt? Pourquoi?_ – ele franziu a testa e abriu um sorriso. Inglês agora, Bella... Inglês... – Tão cedo? Por que? – repeti, sorrindo sem graça.

- Inspiração... Eu nunca posso nega-la! – seu sorriso aumentou – Ainda mais agora com minha nova musa... – seus olhos chegaram a brilhar, enquanto ele me encarava, mexendo numa mecha do meu cabelo – Quer ir comigo?

Abri a boca, mais uma vez sem saber o que responder.

- Vai, sua burra! – Alice resmungou em francês.

- Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? – ele perguntou franzindo a testa.

Só então reparei que tanto Alice como Jasper e Rosalie nos assistiam com tanto interesse que não pareceram ligar quando nós paramos de conversar só para encara-los de volta.

- Ahmm... – tentei começar, me voltando para ele, com a boca meio torcida, sem saber se aquilo era engraçado ou não.

- Não precisa dizer nada... – ele sorriu, mas parecia meio desapontado – Se mudar de idéia... – meteu a mão no bolso e puxou um cartão entre o dedo indicador e o médio, estendendo-o para mim – Estarei aqui!

Peguei o cartão e percorri as letras em alto relevo com as pontas dos dedos, sem realmente ler.

- Tudo bem... – murmurei. Que estúpida...

_- Antio, rembazo mou..._ – ele sussurrou, seu hálito tinha um cheiro doce, de daiquiri de morango. Então ele beijou minha bochecha longamente, seus lábios eram tão macios...

E tudo que eu consegui fazer foi segui-lo com o olhar enquanto ele desfilava para a porta, sem olhar para trás nem uma vez.

Mordi o lábio observando cada um de seus movimentos. Antes de fechar a porta, ele piscou um olho para mim e sorriu.

- Uau. – Alice disse uma vez que ele havia sumido.

- É... Eu sei... – eu suspirei.

- O que é que ele disse antes de sair? – Rose, a obtusa, perguntou, nos fazendo encara-la, incrédulas – O que? Vai dizer que vocês entenderam?

- Eu sei que eu não entendi nada! – Jasper deu de ombros – Gregos... – ele bufou, cheio de escárnio.

Alemães... Nunca souberam dividir as atenções.

- E agora o que eu faço? – me virei para eles.

- Vai!

- Não vai!

- Não ligo...

Os três falaram ao mesmo tempo e depois se entreolharam.

- Vai, Bella! O pior que pode acontecer é você ter um quadro feio numa exposição de um novo artista! – Alice incentivou, me dando um empurrão no ombro.

- Não vai... – Rose discordou – O _pior_ que pode acontecer é você descobrir que o grego é louco e que vai te matar!

- Não ouve essa maluca, Bells! Ela só está assim porque _com ele_ você quer ir para a cama!

- Claro que não é por isso! – Rosalie disse, indignada – Eu me preocupo com você, _mia cara_... – ela afagou meu cabelo.

- Tudo bem... Se preocupa com ela. Então, está me dizendo que se o pintor tivesse _te_ chamado_..._ – Ali apontou Rose – Você não iria por que tem medo de ele ser um psicopata?

Rose ponderou por um instante, tamborilando os dedos finos no queixo.

- Vai, Bella... – disse por fim.

Sorri. Jasper soltou um longo suspiro, parecendo profundamente entediado.

- O que há, Jazz? – perguntei numa voz fina, afetada, empurrando seu ombro, como Alice havia feito comigo segundos atrás.

- Gregos! Sempre querem ser o centro das atenções... – ele resmungou, nos fazendo cair na gargalhada.

- Está com ciúmes, _meine Liebe_? – Alice perguntou, manhosa, eu achava tão fofo quando ela falava em alemão com ele...

_- Das ist langweilig..._ – ele bufou as palavras, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo – Vou dar uma volta!

Alice o puxou para um longo beijo antes que ele pudesse dar o primeiro passo.

_- Disgustoso..._ – Rose fez uma careta ao meu lado. Então riu da minha cara de confusão – Nojento. – explicou.

Jasper passou a língua pelos lábios lentamente, em seguida abrindo um sorriso incrível.

_- Delizioso_... – Rosalie murmurou tão baixo que só eu ouvi, então nos entreolhamos e sorrimos.

Dessa vez eu não precisava de qualquer explicação.

- Se acalmou, Jazz? – perguntei e ele me puxou, passando o braço pelo meu ombro.

_- Mein kleine_ Bella... – ele disse num suspiro, exercendo todo o poder de seu sorriso a curta distância – Apesar de eu realmente acha isso muito, _muito_ chato... E não me importar nem um pouco, acho que você deveria ir pro ateliê do _dumm griechischen_... Divirta-se, volte, beba muito com a italiana... E a gente vê o que acontece a partir daí... – ele mal terminou de falar e Alice socou seu ombro com força.

- Do que você o chamou? – perguntei enquanto ele mandava um beijo para a baixinha, que se fazia de emburrada. Ela sabia que ele estava brincando.

- Grego estúpido... – ele murmurou contrariado.

Respirei fundo e virei o resto do champanhe.

- Me desejem sorte! – sorri.

_- Viel Glück!_ – Jasper sorriu, parecendo mais conformado com o fato de que havia outro homem tão gostoso quanto ele no mundo.

_- Buona fortuna!_ – Rose disse, me dando um selinho.

_- Bonne chance..._ – Alice me empurrou dando uma palmada na minha bunda – _Break a leg!_ – gritou quando eu já havia me afastado

Todas as línguas que me atormentam... Como será "boa sorte" em grego? Como será "me beije agora" em grego?

Vesti meu casaco e peguei minha bolsa. A porta já estava a um braço de distância.

- Isabella!

Por que meu braço não é mais longo?

Suspirei antes de virar.

- Diga, Mike! – falei rápido demais, tentando controlar o impulso de soca-lo.

- Já vai? – não, Capitão Óbvio... Impressão sua...

- Tenho que ir... Um compromisso importante que eu havia esquecido completamente! – sorri meu melhor sorriso falso e torci para ele ir procurar outra pessoa para assediar.

- Um compromisso importante a uma da manhã? – ele perguntou e por mais que me irritasse que ele não me deixava em paz, levei um susto. Que horas eu acordei pra já ser outro dia tão rápido?

- Na verdade começava as 10! Então como pode ver... Estou _muito_ atrasada! – abri a porta e já estava com meio corpo para fora quando ele voltou a falar.

- E quando eu vou te ver de novo? – seus olhos estavam até brilhando... Pobrezinho.

- Eu te ligo! – sorri, fechando a porta.

- Você não tem meu número! – ele gritou pelo último vão entre a porta e o batente.

- Ah... Bem... Merda acontece! – bati a porta e saltei para dentro do elevador.

Eu não deveria ter sido tão má... Deveria? Ele não tem culpa de ter nascido americano...

Meus olhos foram automaticamente para o cartão que eu ainda segurava.

Ele sobreviveria.

Edward Cullen, diziam as letras pretas em alto relevo no centro do cartão, logo abaixo em letras menores e mais discretas seu endereço.

O pintor era tão deliciosamente prepotente que não especificava o que fazia, nada! Só seu nome, endereço e telefone, escrito no verso.

* * *

**N/A.:.** E aí, o que acham? Bella francesa viciada em café, Edward grego viciado em pintura, Jasper alemão viciado na Alice, Rosalie italiana viciada em TU-DO! Vidaloka, muleke piranha!

Eu escrevi isso faz um tempo e nunca corrigi, então me perdoem se houver algum erro grotesco.

Fics novas no pedaço, não se esqueçam de passar no perfil pra dar uma olhadinha (inclusive meu nome mudou)! Pra quem quiser fazer perguntas, dar sugestões, reclamar da demora (coisa que eu nem vou responder, já aviso), ou só falar que eu sou um máximo, meu twitter é *arroba*b_andthejetts! Lá eu _também_ demoro pra responder, mas respondo, juro!

Eu falo muito de Supernatural e Sexo Frágil, é um defeito meu.


	2. And if you are a deity of any sort

Corri pela rua, gritando até fazer um táxi parar.

Dei-lhe o endereço e guardei o cartão na bolsa, passando o resto da corrida batucando com os dedos na minha perna, impaciente, mas quando o carro parou, eu não consegui me mexer.

- Moça! – o taxista chamou, me fazendo pular – Chegamos!

- É eu sei... – murmurei.

- Então...

- Só me dê um segundo, sim? – respirei fundo e desci do carro.

- Ei! O dinheiro! – ele gritou pela janela.

- O que? – me virei irritada. Já foi um inferno pra conseguir sair do carro, ele ainda me faz parar?

- O pagamento pela corrida!

Ok, agora eu me senti uma completa idiota.

- Desculpe... – joguei uma nota pela janela, e me voltei para o prédio.

Dei o primeiro passo, enquanto torcia a alça da bolsa nervosamente.

- Moça! – o taxista gritou, me fazendo virar, completamente transtornada.

- O que é? – gritei mais exasperada do que imaginei.

- O troco... – ele murmurou, assustado.

- Fique com a droga do troco! – esbravejei e entrei de uma vez no prédio, se eu demorasse mais era capaz de cair um meteoro na minha cabeça ou o Godzila apareceria e comeria a Torre Eiffel ou sentaria na pirâmide do Louvre, só pra tirar um sarro...

O hall de entrada estava quase completamente escuro, as luzes indiretas eram as únicas acesas, mas já eram o bastante para eu perceber que a decoração era austera. De frente para a porta havia um enorme espelho, que me fez sentir pequena ao encarar meu reflexo. Aquele lugar não parecia um prédio de apartamentos, nem de escritórios, nem de... Nada, na verdade.

Havia um elevador social e um de serviço, a porta do de serviço era enorme, de grade, daquelas que temos que levantar para podermos entrar, realmente feito para levar coisas grandes para cima, o que me deixou ainda mais confusa.

O teto era alto, o piso era de um marrom que já deveria ter sido brilhante, mas hoje estava opaco e fazia barulho quando eu andava, mesmo sem estar de salto. Embaixo do espelho havia um antigo sofá vitoriano com um estofamento vermelho desbotado.

Aquela entrada poderia ser de um prédio de luxo, como de um prostíbulo digno da pior parte da Rue Saint-Denis...

Completamente perturbador e intrigante. Como o homem que morava aqui.

Parei na frente do elevador e apertei o botão.

- Com licença! – uma voz masculina chamou, me fazendo pular.

O porteiro estava "escondido" atrás de um enorme balcão que eu realmente não sei como não havia visto, ao lado direito do espelho, a parte mais escura do hall.

- Me desculpe! – exclamei, levando a mão ao peito, tentando segurar o coração para que ele não saltasse do peito. O homem sorriu. Eu não conseguia identificar suas feições, encobertas por sombras.

- Não há problema algum... Quem veio ver?

- Edward Cullen! Acho que ele deve estar me esperando... – foi o que eu disse, mas estava na dúvida.

- Isabella Swan, não é? – eu arregalei os olhos, concordando com a cabeça, vagarosamente – Pode subir! – ele sorriu novamente.

Grego cretino e prepotente... Como poderia ter tanta certeza de que eu iria?

- Senhorita! Use o elevador de serviço... O social está quebrado! – isso me soou muito familiar já que o meu elevador não funcionava há anos, mas pelo menos eu não teria de subir escadas.

- Obrigada...

Fiz tanta força para puxar a porta para cima, esperando que emperrasse ou algo assim, que quase caí no chão quando ela subiu facilmente. Entrei quase de lado no elevador, sem tirar os olhos do porteiro.

Eu me sentia num filme de suspense. E deveria estar assustada, mas não conseguia parar de balançar a perna em antecipação. Será que era assim que Alice se sentia constantemente? Porque eu nunca vi alguém se balançar tanto!

Terceiro andar. O elevador parou. Levantei a grade e tropecei diretamente no apartamento de Edward.

Parecia um galpão antigo, com janelas grandes que davam uma vista perfeita da cidade. Mas dali, não era possível ver todo o interior. Segui a música estava tocando, caminhando lentamente, esticando o pescoço, tentando ver o que encontraria antes que meu corpo chegasse lá. A batida do rock fazia era contagiante e não combinava em nada com Edward, mas deixou a cena ainda melhor quando eu finalmente o vi.

Ele estava parado em frente a uma tela, que com certeza era maior do que eu, com um cigarro pendurado em seus lábios, usando apenas uma calça de moleton preta, coberta por manchas das mais variadas cores.

Seu rosto perfeito estava sério, sua testa franzida em concentração, algumas mechas de seu cabelo caiam sobre seus olhos, enquanto ele fazia amplos movimentos com o braço, deslizando o pincel pelo quadro.

Eu não disse nada, escorei na parede e fiquei assistindo, maravilhada.

Então ele fechou os olhos e suspirou, esfregando o braço no rosto, afastando o cabelo dos olhos e deixando uma mancha de tinta azul em sua testa. Preciso realmente dizer que ele ficou ainda mais delicioso?

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, ele percebeu que eu estava ali.

- Isabella? – perguntou parecendo um pouco surpreso.

- Agora me diga... – sorri e apontei o rádio antes de cruzar os braços – Jenifer Bartoli?

Ele abriu o mais incrível sorriso enviesado e eu agradeci por estar longe e ainda ter controle o bastante para ser engraçadinha.

- Não gosta? – ele perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

- Eu? – pensei por um instante – Gosto... Só não pensei que você gostaria!

- Por que? – me olhou curioso, limpando as mãos nas laterais da calça, deixando a impressão de suas palmas desenhadas em suas pernas.

- Não sei... – dei de ombros, _quase_ me sentindo boba, mas ainda ri baixinho.

- Eu precisava disso! – ele disse calmamente naquela voz baixa, aveludada, que me deixava instantaneamente retardada, enquanto caminhava na minha direção.

- Precisava? – repeti bobamente, deixando os braços caírem ao longo do corpo.

- Com certeza... – ele murmurou, fechando os olhos por um breve instante, como se estivesse saboreando as palavras – Qualquer coisa para me fazer lembrar da minha musa... Que não estava aqui... – ele sorriu, e fechou a distância entre nós.

Eu prendi a respiração sem saber o que esperar, mas ele continuou a andar, parando atrás de mim. Suas mãos, um pouco grossas por causa da tinta seca grudada nelas, deslizaram na pele nua dos meus ombros, por dentro do meu casaco, o afastando até que eu estivesse sem ele.

Edward pegou também minha bolsa e as jogou num sofá que eu não tinha reparado que estava ali. Realmente eu ficava meio perdida quando o assunto era ele.

- Por que quer que eu seja sua musa? – era uma das coisas que eu ainda não conseguia entender.

Quero dizer... Olhe para ele. Agora olhe para mim. Ele _com certeza_ consegue melhor! Não que eu esteja reclamando, é claro...

- Eu não _quero_... – ele respondeu enquanto me guiava mais para perto da área onde ele estava trabalhando. Não consegui conter a careta de desapontamento e lógico que ele viu – Não... – riu enquanto puxava uma poltrona para mim – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

- Então... – eu gesticulei com as mãos, esperando que ele continuasse.

- Eu realmente não escolho! _Isso_ que eu quis dizer. – ele me deu essa resposta completamente extensa e satisfatória enquanto me fazia sentar.

- Como assim? – me ajeitei, puxando as pernas para cima, deixando-as ao lado do corpo, demorando pra perceber como eu já estava confortável. Muito folgada...

- Você pinta? – ele mudou completamente de assunto, me fazendo torcer o nariz.

- Sim... Não tão bem quanto você, é claro! – assumi, um tanto resignada.

Ele sorriu aquele sorriso deslumbrante e eu agradeci por estar sentada.

- Obrigada... – murmurou, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo, sorrindo, apesar de parecer sem graça.

Ah... Sério. Como eu posso resistir a isso? Ele realmente corou!

Edward não era um daqueles caras que você acabava caindo por ele ser completamente arrogante e prepotente, logo completamente sexy.

Ele era humilde, _e_ completamente sexy, mas a cereja do bolo era que... Ele não sabia disso... Pelo menos pelo que vi até agora!

- Quando você se senta em frente a uma tela em branco, – ele recomeçou, com um brilho no olhar – não pode simplesmente pintar por pintar! – a paixão dele pelo assunto era tão evidente que me fez desviar os olhos do seu peitoral, esculpido por Afrodite só pra sacanear Adonis, e encarar seu rosto – Você tem que colocar sentimento... Você tem que ter-

- Inspiração... – completei num suspiro, completamente envolvida pelo jeito dele falar.

- Exato. – me olhou de um jeito indecifrável por um instante, mas abriu aquele sorriso enviesado em seguida.

- Mas o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – apoiei o cotovelo no braço do sofá e o queixo na mão, sem deixar de olhar para ele.

- Quando eu te vi, naquele salão, olhando tão intensamente para meu quadro... Foi uma sensação completamente... – ele desviou o olhar, deslizando os dedos pelo rosto lentamente, buscando a palavra – _Trelos_?

- O que? – franzi a testa apesar de ter perguntado quase rindo.

Edward riu, baixando a cabeça, o cabelo voltando a cair-lhe em volta dos olhos.

- Quando você fica... Perdido! Não consegue entender o que está acontecendo direito... Como se nada fizesse sentido...

- Louco? – chutei, adorando ver como ele lutava com as palavras com aquele sotaque incrível.

- Isso! – exclamou sorrindo, apontando para mim – Como se diz "louco" em francês?

_- Fou_... – disse devagar e sorri em seguida.

- Sabia que sua boca se move de um jeito fantástico quando você fala francês? – meu queixo caiu e eu senti minhas bochechas fervendo.

- Ahmm... É que... Eu... – ele riu baixinho – Está tentando me deixar constrangida? – foi a única coisa não-idiota que consegui falar.

- Desculpe... Só gosto de te ouvir falar!

Agora como eu posso discutir com isso? Ele se virou, me dando uma visão perfeita de suas costas, meu olhar caiu mais uma vez para sua bunda. Repassei todos os meus estudos sobre esculturas gregas. Mais grego que aquilo não ficava. Ele deveria descender de espartanos...

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – a voz dele me fez sair dos meus pensamentos sobre a _cultura_ grega.

- O que tem aí? – mudei a posição das pernas, apoiando uma no assento, a outra passando por cima, deixando meu pé quase sem tocar o chão.

- Vodka? – fiz uma careta e neguei com a cabeça – Não gosta?

- Muito russo... – ele riu.

- Whisky? – abri a boca e ele me interrompeu – Já sei... Muito irlandês?

- Eu ia falar "muito forte", mas tudo bem... – mais uma vez arranquei risadas dele.

- Só aceita se for francês? – perguntou, tombando a cabeça levemente para o lado, me analisando.

- Tudo bem... – suspirei – Me dá essa vodka! – dessa vez ele gargalhou.

- Pura?

Considerei por um instante. Então lembrei de Amsterdã.

- Tem alguma coisa pra misturar?

- Claro... – ele sorriu, se virando, começando a preparar alguma coisa.

- Mas então... – tentei retomar o assunto – Me chamou aqui por que quando me viu... Sentiu uma coisa louca?

- Sim... – ele não se voltou na minha direção – Foi como ver uma obra prima! O quadro perfeito que nunca consegui pintar, mas que assombra meus sonhos.

Edward se voltou com uma taça e me encontrou de olhos arregalados e queixo caído.

- Mas de um jeito bom! – completou, antes de me entregar a taça – Não é vodka, mas acho que você pode gostar... – disse olhando para o drink em minhas mãos.

Pisquei algumas vezes tentando absorver o que ele tinha falado. Eu assombro os sonhos dele... De um jeito bom!

- Oh... – foi tudo o que saiu da minha boca enquanto eu tomava um primeiro gole da taça que ele havia me dado.

Daiquiri... Muito engraçado. Mesmo não sendo de morango igual eu tinha sentido no hálito dele mais cedo.

- Gostou? – ele perguntou sorrindo, se sentando no chão em frente a tela, apoiando o peso do corpo em um dos braços, com a mão livre, apoiada no joelho flexionado frente ao corpo, ele segurava sua própria taça, sua outra perna estendida confortavelmente.

Eu sabia que ele estava falando da bebida, mas não pude deixar de pensar no que ele havia acabado de falar sobre mim.

- Adorei! – o sorriso dele aumentou, ficando enviesado, do jeito que eu gostava – E agora? – tomei mais um gole.

- Como assim? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Vai me pintar? – tinha alguma coisa a mais no seu sorriso dessa vez... Não consegui identificar o que era.

- Você quer que eu te pinte? – malícia. Definitivamente.

- Sinceramente, não sei o que uma musa deve fazer. – dei de ombros enquanto ele gargalhava, deixando a cabeça pender para trás.

- Uma musa não tem que _fazer_ nada... Ela deve ser... – suspirou – adorada.

- Deusas são adoradas... – apontei, virando o corpo, fazendo as pernas passarem por cima do braço da poltrona – E eu não sou nenhuma deusa! – você, meu caro, que é o deus! Grego ainda por cima!

- Ao contrário, _rembasmos_... Você deveria ser adorada diariamente!

Chega, colega... Não precisa mais tentar me seduzir! Esse navio já partiu faz muito tempo.

Obviamente eu não sabia o que dizer depois daquilo, então, fiz o que era esperado e fiquei parada olhando para ele com a boca aberta, me sentindo estúpida por não dizer nada.

Edward se levantou, lenta e graciosamente, e voltou a pintar, mas dessa vez, me olhava de tempos em tempos, sempre sorrindo com o canto dos lábios.

- No que está pensando? – ele perguntou, me fazendo lembrar que eu estava encarando há muito tempo.

No que eu estava pensando? Nele. Isso não estava estampado no meu rosto?

- Em como você parece à vontade enquanto pinta! – era quase isso, eu nem estava mentindo tanto assim – Eu sempre fico tensa!

- Sobre o que você pinta?

- Ultimamente? Nada... – quase soltei um muxoxo, realmente triste por isso. Era irritante não conseguir fazer nada.

- Por que? – ele parou o movimento do pincel, voltando o rosto para mim.

- Não consigo encontrar inspiração... – suspirei, contornando a borda da taça com o indicador.

- Vem aqui... – ele disse vindo na minha direção, enroscando o pincel atrás da orelha e estendendo a mão.

Aceitei sua ajuda e levantei, sentindo o rum indo diretamente para a minha cabeça. Cambaleei levemente, me deixando apoiar em seu peito.

O que? Eu realmente cambaleei! Foi muita sorte ele estar tão perto...

Fui guiada até a tela em que ele estava trabalhando, Edward se postou atrás de mim.

- Como você se sente quando tenta pintar em casa? – perguntou enquanto colocava o pincel na minha mão.

- Entediada... – respondi tentando me concentrar no quadro, mas ele estava tão próximo que eu sentia o calor de seu corpo nas minhas costas.

- E isso não te inspira? Se está entediada... Então pinte um quadro entediado... – ele disse num tom baixo, porém brincalhão, nossas bochechas quase se tocando – Como está se sentindo agora? – segurou minha mão, me induzindo a fazer os mesmos movimentos que ele estava fazendo antes, fazendo o branco sumir cada vez mais.

Como eu estava me sentindo agora? Era uma ótima pergunta.

- Extasiada... – respondi num suspiro e senti quando ele sorriu.

- Então esse provavelmente será o melhor quadro já feito... – murmurou contra minha pele, me deixando arrepiada.

Uma nova música começou a tocar, me chamando a atenção por eu conhece-la. Virei o rosto em sua direção para comentar, mas ele estava tão próximo que não tive forças para falar. Seus olhos verdes me encarando tão intensamente que pareciam tentar ler minha mente. Só consegui desviar o olhar, quando percebi a ponta de sua língua surgindo e molhando seus lábios.

Subi o olhar novamente, ainda com a boca entreaberta, ainda sem saber o que falar.

_On peut vouloir une autre vie, mais..._

Quando as vozes de Florian Etienne e Sofia Essaidi se uniram no refrão, nossos lábios seguiram seu exemplo.

Não vi onde o pincel foi parar, só sei que o larguei e meus braços se jogaram em volta do pescoço de Edward, enquanto suas mãos seguravam minha cintura, me puxando mais pra perto.

Seus lábios eram ainda mais macios do que eu havia pensado, do que parecia ser possível, e sua boca tinha gosto de daiquiri, morangos e sol do mediterrâneo. Tudo bem, provavelmente eu estava um pouquinho influenciada pelo rum, mas ainda assim, esse era o gosto dele.

Foi o beijo mais intenso, mais louco e tão delicioso, que eu queria não ter que parar para respirar. Nunca mais.

Nos afastamos lentamente, testas coladas, olhos fechados, respirações ofegantes, que se misturavam pela proximidade.

Abri os olhos extremamente devagar, com medo que quebrasse o feitiço e eu estivesse maluca e sozinha no meu quarto ou pior, que aquelas mãos na minha cintura fossem de Mike.

Mas não eram. Os dois lagos verdes me encarando de volta me davam essa certeza. Seus lábios foram se abrindo no meu, sim, _meu_, sorriso torto.

- Desculpe... – ele murmurou, mas nem sua voz, muito menos sua expressão demonstravam qualquer sentimento de culpa.

Na verdade ele parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. Bem... Se ele está satisfeito, quem sou eu, com meus joelhos feitos de geléia, pra questionar?

- Não... – sorri de volta – Não desculpo!

- Ah não? – seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais, e ele desviou o olhar por um instante, parecendo constrangido mais uma vez. Uma graça! – Acho que tenho que fazer alguma coisa para te compensar...

- Eu também acho... – as palavras mal terminaram de sair da minha boca e ela já estava coberta pela dele.

Enterrei meus dedos em seu cabelo, ficando na ponta dos pés para um melhor alcance. Suas mãos viajavam por minhas costas, até que alcançaram meu cabelo, seus dedos deslizaram por minha nuca, me fazendo arrepiar mais uma deliciosa vez.

O segundo beijo foi ainda melhor, o que me deixou imaginando como seria o terceiro, e o quarto, o quinto...

Quando nos afastamos, ele sorriu, sem graça, passando a mão pelo pescoço.

- O que foi? – perguntei começando a me preocupar. O que eu fiz de errado?

- Me desculpa... – ele pediu, encolhendo os ombros, sem nunca parar de sorrir, parecia um garoto extremamente atentado – Eu não te chamei aqui para isso... Mas você é tão irresistível!

Meus joelhos literalmente falharam e eu tive que disfarçar minha quase queda. Claro que ele percebeu e sorriu ainda mais.

Eu... Irresistível... Certo. Se eu fosse tão gostoso quanto ele, teria um caso comigo mesmo! Adonis seria uma pessoa desapegada comparada comigo.

- Irresistível? – minha voz saiu meio esganiçada, mas ele não riu, pareceu ainda mais sem graça, um leve rosa tingindo suas bochechas.

Ninguém mais notaria, mas eu estava prestando tanta atenção em suas expressões que foi impossível não ver.

- Quis beijar seus lábios desde a primeira vez que coloquei meus olhos em você... – de novo aquela vez baixa, ainda mais aveludada...

Tive que voltar para a poltrona, se eu continuasse em pé ia passar vergonha.

Muito bem, uma vez sentada, pensei melhor... E por que não beijou?

- Espero que ser minha musa não a atrapalhe com seu namorado! – pela primeira vez desde que o vi, o encarei como se ele tivesse duas cabeças,

- Que namorado?

- Newton! – tentei sufocar a gargalhada, mas não consegui – O que foi?

- Mike não é meu namorado! – disse ainda rindo – Então me beijou mesmo achando que eu namorava?

- Eu disse... – ele sorriu, se ajoelhando na minha frente – Você _é_ irresistível...

Ele envolveu meu pescoço com a mão, enterrando os dedos no meu cabelo, me puxando para ele.

Acabei me jogando com tanta vontade naquele beijo, que o derrubei sentado no chão, mas seu aperto era tão forte que me levou junto, por cima dele. Ele nunca afastou seus lábios dos meus, apesar de tudo.

Uma de suas mãos acariciava minha nuca, entrando no meu cabelo, seu toque era maravilhoso contra a minha pele. A outra subia por minha coxa, as pontas de seus dedos sumindo embaixo da barra do meu vestido.

Era tudo tão incrivelmente intenso, e dolorosamente lento. Onde quer que sua pele encostasse na minha, mesmo por cima das roupas, virava fogo, chama que arde sem doer, que me faz querer mais.

Ele não estava me apalpando como qualquer outro cara faria naquela situação, seus dedos agora descobriam meu corpo, seu toque era leve, só o bastante para alimentar o fogo. Sempre doce, calmo, íntimo, tímido, completamente apaixonante.

Eu estava completamente ofegante quando nos separamos, meu peito subia e descia rapidamente, enquanto Edward puxava o ar pela boca perfeita, seus lábios normalmente cheios estavam levemente inchados e avermelhados. Me aproximei mais uma vez, sem poder me controlar e mordi seu lábio inferior levemente, fazendo com que ele fechasse os olhos e soltasse um gemido baixinho. Honestamente, o melhor som que ouvi na vida.

Ficamos apenas nos olhando, enquanto recuperávamos o fôlego, estudando as feições um do outro. Ele começou a contornar meus olhos com o indicador, depois desenhando uma linha imaginária pela minha testa, descendo pelo meu nariz, lábios, por fim deslizando as unhas levemente por meu pescoço, e mesmo depois que ele já tinha parado, eu ainda sentia minha pele formigar.

Passamos horas sentados no chão nos beijando, trocando carícias, em quase completo silêncio. Quando alguém tem olhos tão expressivos quanto os de Edward, não precisa de palavras.

Ele disse que eu deveria ser adorada, e era exatamente o que ele estava fazendo, mesmo com seu jeito tímido de menino, que na verdade não era tão envergonhado assim e acabava me dando seus sorrisos enviesados e olhares sacanas.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – ele perguntou suavemente, brincando com uma mecha do meu cabelo.

Só então eu percebi que estava com a boca completamente seca. Um pequeno efeito colateral de _muito_ beijo na boca.

- Quero sim! – sorri e ele me beijou mais uma vez antes de levantar.

Eu estava me sentindo uma adolescente apaixonada... O que era bem engraçado já que quando eu _era_ uma adolescente, nenhum garoto me tratou do jeito que Edward me tratava agora.

Ele e voltou para mim com dois copos na mão e sorriu.

- Acho que você nunca esteve tão linda quanto está agora... – inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado.

- Por que? – sorri bobamente, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

- Seu rosto está sujo de tinta... – arregalei os olhos, me sentindo completamente estúpida, esfregando as bochechas, tentando me limpar – Calma... – ele riu baixinho – Você está perfeita desse jeito! Vem comigo!

Levantei e o segui, aproveitando que ele estava de costas para procurar qualquer lugar em que eu pudesse ver meu reflexo pra limpar o rosto, mas sem sorte. Na verdade eu nem podia reclamar, acho que usei a sorte de uma vida inteira quando conheci Edward.

Congelei quando vi a cama de casal, coberta por um lençol azul escuro. Então era isso? Chegou a hora em que ele me jogaria em sua cama, e faria amor comigo do jeito mais quente e apaixonado e depois eu nunca mais o veria?

Ele me dispensaria no meio da noite, dizendo que teria que acordar cedo no dia seguinte com a promessa de que me ligaria e sumiria do mapa, me deixando sozinha, me sentindo uma idiota e com a certeza de que ninguém poderia chegar remotamente perto da perfeição que era Edward na cama.

* * *

**N/A.:.** Segundo capítulo olê, olê, olá!

Obrigada pelas reviews, gurias! E Liika, larga de ser folgada, fazendo favor? huahuahuahuahuahua

E agora? Bella cai na cama, se faz de difícil, ou finge que é difícil e cai na cama? Quem sabe...

Bom, eu sei, mas né? Só na próxima agora!


	3. Ne me quitte pas, mon cher

- Bella? – ele chamou e eu desgrudei os olhos da cama – Você está bem?

Edward estava além da cama, parado em frente a uma porta dupla ao lado da cabeceira, me olhando preocupado. Sacudi a cabeça de leve, tentando me concentrar.

- Estou... – minha voz saiu fraca, e ele franziu a testa – Estou. – repeti com mais certeza.

- Tem certeza? – concordei com a cabeça. Ele não pareceu acreditar, mas mudou de assunto – Vem pra cá! Aí você pode sentar um pouco...

Ele passou pela porta e esperou que eu o acompanhasse. Dessa vez, em vez do meu corpo, foi meu cérebro que congelou. Ele _realmente_ não estava tentando me levar pra cama? Sério?

Forcei minhas pernas a começarem a se movimentar enquanto tentava decidir se ficava feliz ou triste com isso, mas assim que passei pela porta acabei esquecendo.

Era uma varanda grande, iluminada por uma única lâmpada de luz meio amarelada, cercada por uma grade preta de barras finas, que batia na altura no meu umbigo. Uma trepadeira descia pela parede, vinda da varanda do andar de cima, e fazia um desenho de folhas e flores em cima da porta. As luzes da cidade eram tão distantes que parecíamos estar em outro mundo.

- Uau... Isso é incrível! – exclamei, me apoiando na grade, sentindo o vento balançar meu cabelo enquanto eu deixava meu olhar correr pelo horizonte.

- Achei que você poderia gostar... – ele comentou, tentando parecer calmo, mas eu pude notar o tom convencido em sua voz e adorei.

- E você acha que me conhece tão bem... – ri, me virando para encontra-lo mais uma vez com o corpo extremamente próximo do meu, me estendendo um copo.

Tomei um gole do líquido transparente, servido num copo de whisky, e, apesar de estar extremamente gelado, senti meu corpo se aquecendo desde as pontas dos pés até o último fio de cabelo.

- O que é isso? – perguntei tomando outro gole e Edward riu, tomando um gole do próprio copo.

- Vá com calma, _agkelos_... Isso é muito forte!

- Como chama?

_- Tsipouro_! É um brandy, feito com o bagaço das uvas usadas para fazer vinho! – ele explicou enquanto eu observava maravilhada os tons de cobre de seu cabelo sob a luz amarela.

- É muito gostoso! – como tudo que é grego.

- E muito forte... – não pude deixar de sorrir de sua preocupação.

- Está tentando me embebedar, senhor Cullen? – perguntei, me apoiando na grade.

- Não... – ele riu, esfregando o pescoço, sem graça de novo, quase o agarrei naquele instante! Ele ficava ainda mais lindo envergonhado.

- Ah... Mas está sim! – eu ri, vendo seu rosto ficar levemente corado.

- Isabella... Eu não faria isso com você!

- Eu sei que não... E é Bella! Só minha mãe me chama de Isabella. E quando está com raiva!

- Bella? – ele sorriu, se escorando na parede – Sua amiga deve amar seu nome!

- Que amiga? – perguntei tomando um longo gole.

- A loira italiana que te beijou... – ele comentou tranqüilamente me fazendo engasgar.

- Você viu aquilo? – quase gritei, minha voz meio arranhada.

- Acho que é muito improvável que alguém _não_ tenha visto! – riu e eu considerei me atirar por cima da grade – Não precisa ficar constrangida... – ele se aproximou, afastando meu cabelo do rosto – Eu sempre soube que você era irresistível mesmo, a italiana não tinha qualquer chance!

Como ele havia me notado ao lado de Rosalie ainda estava além da minha compreensão, mas logicamente não vou ficar exaltando a beleza dela, tenho o bom senso necessário para saber que ela é mais bonita, mas não sou burra a ponto de querer que os outros também notem isso.

Meus olhos se dirigiram involuntariamente para aqueles lábios bem desenhados e eu acabei me lançando para mais um beijo.

- Hmm, Bella... – ele murmurou, quando eu comecei a espalhar beijos lentos pela linha de seu maxilar – Acho que o _tsipouro_ está fazendo efeito...

- Eu sabia que queria me embebedar... – sussurrei de volta com os lábios colados em seu pescoço.

- Não, eu não queria...

- Então quer que eu pare? – me afastei, e gargalhei quando ele me puxou de volta, envolvendo minha cintura com o braço.

- Pare de me provocar, _mia Bella_ – ele debochou, mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Só é provocação se eu não tiver a intenção de acabar o que comecei... – suspirei as palavras enquanto ele depositava pequenos beijos na pele sensível exatamente abaixo da minha orelha.

Nos afastamos o bastante para poder sustentar o olhar um do outro e começamos a rir. Acho que o Tis... pa.. mai... O brandy de grego não está fazendo efeito somente em mim.

Edward deu uns passos para trás, caindo sentado num banco de jardim, que estava encostado na grade, ao nosso lado direito, e me levou junto, fazendo com que eu ficasse em seu colo.

Comecei a deslizar os dedos por seu rosto como ele havia feito comigo mais cedo. Não sei se foi o brandy, ou o fato que só de estar na presença de Edward me dava vontade de fazer loucuras... Mas comecei a cantar.

_- Quand il me prend dans ses bra... Il me parle tout bas... Jo vois la vie en rose... _– comecei a rir pronunciando a última palavra, sabendo que estava fazendo papel de idiota, mas Edward apenas sorriu de volta – _Il me dit dês mots d'amour... __Des mots de tous les jour... __Et ça me fait quelque chose..._ – recomecei a rir, apoiando a testa em seu ombro.

- Isso foi...

- Vergonhoso, eu sei... – o interrompi voltando a rir, completamente envergonhada.

- Não... Bella... – ele levantou meu rosto, tocando meu queixo com as pontas dos dedos e roçou os lábios nos meus, melhor do que qualquer elogio – O que significa?

- Deixa pra lá... – baixei o olhar, mas ele seguiu meu movimento, para continuar me encarando.

- Ei... Me diz... Por favor? – e mais uma vez ele me vence com seu jeito de criança...

Mordi o lábio nervosamente, mas acabei falando.

- Quando ele me toma em seus braços... – murmurei, sem conseguir olhar seus olhos – Ele me fala baixinho... – ele me deu um beijo na bochecha – Vejo a vida cor de rosa.

- Cor de rosa, é? – me questionou com um sorriso.

- Eu não estava falando de você... – girei os olhos tentando conter o meu próprio sorriso.

- Ah não? De quem falava? – ele perguntou mexendo no meu cabelo distraidamente.

Bebi mais um pouco e abri a boca enquanto olhava para cima, pensativa. Edward começou a rir.

- Não consegue pensar em nenhum nome?

- Não! É irritante! Só me vem a mente "Edward, Edward, Edward..." – repeti o nome dele com a voz mais baixa, e reparei que estava imitando o ritmo da batida do meu coração.

- Ainda bem...

- Como assim? – olhei para ele, surpresa.

- Estava me sentindo idiota já que toda vez que fico em silêncio, o vento parece soprar pra mim "Bella... Bella..." – ele sussurrou meu nome com a bochecha colada na minha, esticando as letras, fazendo com que realmente parecessem o silvo do vento. Fiquei completamente arrepiada.

- Mentiroso... – resmunguei e ele riu, sem afastar a boca, mandando vibrações deliciosas.

Voltamos a nos beijar lentamente, sentindo o gosto de brandy nos lábios um do outro, e era delicioso... Quero que todas as minhas bebidas tenham gosto de Edward.

Me afastei buscando ar apesar de realmente não querer e Edward virou o resto de seu copo. Fiz o mesmo e me arrependi instantaneamente, tinha mais do que eu pensava de novo... E desceu minha garganta rasgando. De novo. Burra.

Abaixei o rosto, fechando os olhos com força, lacrimejando um pouco. Claro que Edward riu, mas foi sutil a respeito.

- Você está bem? – perguntou baixinho, a voz divertida.

- Não... – minha voz saiu sufocada e ele começou a gargalhar.

Assim que eu consegui respirar o acompanhei. Foi engraçado mesmo!

Ficamos sentados mais um tempo, rindo e nos beijando e eu estava completamente feliz de um jeito meio bêbado.

- Canta pra mim! – pedi, tamborilando os dedos de leve em seu peito perfeito.

- Cantar o que?

- Não sei... – torci os lábios, pensando.

- Mas eu não sei cantar...

- Mas sua voz é tão linda... E eu cantei pra você!

- Então... Eu tenho que cantar pra você por que você cantou pra mim? – ele deslizou o dedo médio pelo meu nariz, dando um toquinho na ponta.

- Não... – acho que fiz um beicinho, porque ele sorriu – Tem que cantar porque eu estou pedindo! – ainda sorrindo ele soltou um suspiro sofredor.

- O que você não me pede sorrindo que eu não faço chorando... – comecei a gargalhar, deixando a cabeça pender para trás – Mas tem uma condição!

- Qual?

- Tem que cantar outra música para mim!

- Mas eu já cantei! – cruzei os braços, emburrada – E eu sou péssima!

- Então nada feito! – ele sorriu daquele jeito torto, quase malicioso, cruzando os braços também.

- Qual música? – perguntei, vencida, ainda emburrada.

- Uma em inglês! – estreitei os olhos na sua direção e ele me deu um sorriso lindamente sacana.

Suspirei e levantei, dessa vez ele ficou preocupado. Vai brincando comigo... Depois não agüenta a pressão! Ai... Como se eu fosse embora e larga-lo ali... Inocente.

_- I wanna be loved by you, just you, and nobody else but you..._ – balancei o quadril de leve, apontando para ele, que não parava de sorrir – _I wanna be loved by you alone..._ _Bup bup dee doo..._ – parei escondendo o rosto nas mãos, rindo.

- Continua! – ele pediu, rindo comigo. Ou de mim, quem sabe?

- Não! Já passei vergonha demais!

- Ah, Bella... – ele se ajoelhou no chão na minha frente. Algo me dizia que ele também não faria isso se não estivesse alto – Por favor... – pediu colocando as mãos nos meus quadris, me dando um beijo na barriga. Dá pra negar alguma coisa?

_- I wanna be kissed by you, just you..._ – obedecendo a letra, ele continuou a beijar minha barriga lentamente, e um beijo em especial, exatamente embaixo do meu umbigo me fez arrepiar – _Nobody else but you... _– seus lábios começaram a subir – _I wanna be kissed by you alone..._ – então ele realmente tomou meus lábios.

Enroscados no beijo, nos movemos, não muito graciosamente, para dentro do quarto. Cada vez que tropeçávamos, ríamos sem afastar totalmente os lábios, como se fazer isso fosse nos machucar profundamente.

O que realmente me machucava, era que mesmo tropeçando, Edward era charmoso, e eu... Eu caio como uma pessoa normal, só que pior. _Bem_ pior.

Dessa vez, quando me enrosquei na minha própria perna e comecei a cair, aterrissei de costas na cama, e não conseguia parar de rir. Eu ainda sentia vergonha, mas já estava alta o bastante pra achar até isso engraçado.

Edward se ajoelhou na cama, as pernas em volta das minhas, rindo tanto quanto eu, então foi se abaixando lentamente, pairando sobre mim. Seus olhos, tão risonhos quanto sua boca, me encaravam, brilhantes com diversão e bebida. Afastei o cabelo de sua testa e suas pálpebras se fecharam, escondendo o verde de mim.

Estava prestes a protestar quando ele afundou o rosto na minha palma, soltando um suspiro alto, do fundo da garganta, daqueles que a gente dá quando deita na cama depois de um longo dia...

Fiquei olhando sua expressão, maravilhada, então ele beijou meu pulso. Minhas mãos se afundaram em seu cabelo enquanto as dele se ocuparam em começar a abaixar meu vestido, revelando cada vez mais pele e meu sutiã. Que era vermelho. Eu tenho um sério problema de nunca usar a roupa íntima combinando com a roupa... Na verdade nem minha própria roupa íntima combinava.

Acho que minha calcinha deveria ser... Sei lá, laranja!

Os lábios de Edward estavam acompanhando a descida do meu vestido, e seu hálito quente fazia cócegas, mas só quando meu sutiã estava completamente a mostra que ele começou a depositar longos beijos no meu colo.

Alguém ao longe começou a cantarolar Moondance. Em meio aos beijos em minha pele extremamente quente, Edward cantou junto.

_- With the stars up above in your eyes..._ – sua voz percorreu todo meu corpo – _A fantabulous night to make romance... Neath the cover of october skies..._

Eu queria falar alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que faria sentido naquele momento. Então, apenas ergui o tronco apoiando meu peso nos antebraços, ele não afastou os lábios de mim, só levantou o olhar na minha direção e sorriu, o que me fez abrir um sorriso de volta.

Suas mãos começaram a percorrer a minha coxa, e sua boca se grudou a minha mais uma vez.

Achei estranho que a voz cantando a música foi aumentando o volume cada vez mais, mas não consegui dar mais que um pensamento ao assunto, o que na verdade é bem estúpido. Minhas mãos começaram a abaixar a calça de Edward, e logo eu a estava empurrando com as pernas, enquanto meu vestido subia, revelando a renda no final de minhas meias 7/8.

De repente a música parou, e a mesma voz que cantava exclamou um "Não acredito!", que soou próximo demais.

Nos afastamos e encaramos os olhos um do outro antes de nos virarmos lentamente, encontrando um homem parado na porta do quarto de Edward.

- Olá... – ele disse com um sorriso no mínimo malicioso, que era um pouco torto e _muito_ familiar – Bonito sutiã!

Dei um salto quando lembrei que meu vestido estava abaixado, ou levantado... Depende do ângulo pelo qual você estava olhando, e comecei a me arrumar.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Edward perguntou irritado, se levantando e entrando na minha frente, bloqueando a minha visão do estranho.

- Eu disse que viria! – foi a resposta divertida.

Ajoelhando na cama, consegui espiar por cima dos ombros de Edward e vi que o homem havia cruzado os braços, ainda sorrindo, completamente divertido. Quando me viu olhando, piscou um olho para mim.

Sentindo o rosto pegando fogo, saltei da cama.

- Olha, eu tenho que ir... – expliquei, passando pelos dois em direção à sala.

- Bella, não... Espera! – Edward pediu, me seguindo.

- É, Bella! Espera! – o estranho debochou, nos acompanhando.

- Cala a boca, Emmett! – Edward esbravejou.

Peguei meu casaco e o mais rápido que pude, deslizei a porta do elevador para cima.

- Por favor, Bella... – Edward pediu, se aproximando, levantando as mãos em minha direção, mas hesitando em me tocar – Fique.

Olhei mais uma vez para o tal de Emmett, que parecia estar muito entretido afastando o cabelo escuro e cacheado para longe do rosto para prestar atenção na gente.

- Eu não sei... – murmurei, esfregando os olhos.

- Por favor... – ele repetiu, num tom ainda mais baixo que o meu, segurando minha mão delicadamente nas suas.

- Ei... – Emmett chamou, depois de ter aparentemente ajeitado seu cabelo, que estava exatamente do mesmo jeito – Por que seu rosto está sujo de tinta? – ele perguntou olhando diretamente para mim.

- Eu tenho que ir, Edward! – escapei para dentro do elevador, e pela primeira vez, a droga da porta decidiu emperrar.

Eu já estava me pendurando nela com todo meu peso para tentar fecha-la, o que não era uma boa idéia em todo caso, mas antes que eu pudesse me machucar, Edward se adiantou.

- Deixa que eu faço isso... – ele parecia tão desapontado, com sua testa franzida e seus lábios quase formando um beicinho involuntário... Fez meu auto-controle se balançar.

Mas eu não poderia ficar! Não mais... Não depois de um _voyer_ louco, chamado Emmett, chegar com suas covinhas nas bochechas e sorriso malicioso _demais_ e estragar tudo.

Edward ergueu os braços para a porta, e sua calça, que graças aos meus esforços e seu movimento, desceu um pouco mais em seu quadril, e eu percebi uma coisa amarela desenhada ali, mas só um pedaço, não dava pra entender o que era.

- Você tem uma tatuagem no quadril? – perguntei, apontando.

No mesmo instante ele subiu um pouco a calça, deslizando a mão pelo cabelo, as bochechas levemente coradas, procurando pelas palavras.

- Acha isso engraçado? – Emmett perguntou, ainda de se lugar no meio da sala – Deveria ver o que ele tem tatuado na bunda!

Não sei porque, mas o fato daquele cara estranho, que só agora reparei é bem grande, forte e irritantemente bonito, já ter visto a bunda do Edward e eu não... Bem, foi demais pra mim.

Puxei a porta do elevador, que agora desceu facilmente e fui embora completamente frustrada.

Não tive paciência ou vontade de chamar um táxi, apenas caminhei até em casa. Era tarde o bastante para até os ladrões estarem dormindo, de qualquer forma.

Me arrastei para dentro do meu apartamento, deixando as roupas espalhadas pelo caminho, colocando minha camiseta do Tintin e as calças de pijama do Jasper. Ele me emprestou uma vez, quando Rosalie derrubou vinho no meu vestido novinho da Kate Spade. De listras amarelas e laço na cintura, um completo charme, um completo desastre coberto de vinho tinto. Alice jura de pé junto que Rose fez de propósito e com segundas intenções, algo relacionado comigo _sem_ o vestido, mas de qualquer forma, foi assim que ganhei as calças.

Bem... Na verdade era um empréstimo, mas elas eram tão confortáveis que eu não consegui encontrar coragem no meu coração para devolve-las.

Nunca fiquei tão feliz por não ter arrumado a cama antes de sair, já que agora pude só me deixar cair nela e adormecer, com sonhos de beijos gregos, sorrisos enviesados, bebidas frias que aquecem e música.

* * *

**N/A.:** É. Eu não morri, foi muito pior, eu arrumei um emprego!

Mas já me demiti, então as coisas parecem estar melhores! =D Minha reação alérgica já tá passando e tudo mais

Dessa vez, acho que nos veremos em breve de verdade, não do jeito que eu costumo falar!

E vocês sabem que eu volto mais rápido quando tem mais review... Então, né? Acho que vcs entenderam


	4. And in cafes they look away

Pro meu pavor, acordei com o telefone tocando. Já era manhã, mas ai...

- O que é? – atendi sem abrir os olhos e derrubando metade dos cacarecos e penduricalhos que estavam em cima do meu criado mudo.

_- Por que é que você não está atendendo o celular?_ – Alice, eu já disse hoje que te odeio?

Me remexi na cama, fazendo a barra da calça, que era larga demais, subir quase até meu joelho.

- Porque ele não está tocando? – respondi preguiçosamente.

_- Está chamando!_

- Não é culpa minha!

_- Levanta essa bunda gorda da cama e vá pegar a droga do celular, sim?_

Levantei bufando, arremessando as cobertas pelo colchão e saí em busca do celular perdido.

O estranho foi que, depois de revirar a casa inteira, nem sinal dele...

- Ali... Não acho meu celular!

_- Estou ligando pra ele agora!_ – fiquei em silêncio esperando ouvir o toque de algum lugar, qualquer lugar.

- Não está aqui! – comecei a me desesperar.

_- Já olhou na geladeira?_

- Por que meu celular estaria na geladeira?

_- Bella..._ – Alice disse num tom de professora e eu suspirei. Já tinha esquecido minhas chaves na geladeira, foi uma vez só, mas ninguém nunca mais me deixou esquecer.

- Tá bom, tudo bem... Já vou ver! Já vou! – resmunguei no fone e corri até a cozinha. Sem sorte – Nada! AH! – gritei – Estava na minha bolsa ontem! Mas se eu não consigo achar minha bolsa...

_- Você perdeu sua bolsa?_

Não sabia o que poderia ser pior, perder minha bolsa, ou tê-la esquecido na casa de Edward.

- Talvez?

_- Vou continuar ligando! Vem me encontrar no café? Já pedi um frappuccino de laranja pra você!_ – ela sempre soube como me fazer sair de casa...

- Estou indo!

Nos despedimos e desligamos. Corri para o quarto e comecei a procurar algo decente para vestir, mesmo querendo sair com a calça do Jasper e a camiseta do Tintin. Só me trocaria porque caso o Jazz estivesse com a Ali, exigiria a calça de volta e eu realmente não estava disposta a devolver, mesmo que isso envolvesse eu ficar nua da cintura pra baixo na frente dele. E também porque eu conheço a baixinha, ela já me chama de suicídio da moda, não quero dar mais motivos para encheção de saco.

Peguei uma blusa de mangas compridas, azul acinzentada, decote em V, com 5 pequenos botões que mudavam de cor na luz. Era solta, mas não muito e extremamente confortável, e deixava minha cintura finíssima.

Encontrei uma mini saia branca com um cinto muito charmoso com uma faixinha amarela, que infelizmente ficaria escondido embaixo da blusa, mas ficaria um bom conjunto... Acho.

Entrei no banho numa vã tentativa de tirar aquele cheiro de mim... Eu estava cheirando a Edward. E em qualquer outra situação isso seria incrível, já que o cheiro dele era maravilhoso, mas do jeito que tudo acabou ontem... Só me deixava triste.

Lavei o cabelo bem rápido, porque eu deveria já estar na rua, não tomando banho, e me troquei correndo. Me olhei no espelho e tive certeza de que Alice teria uma convulsão e cairia estrebuchando no meio da rua. O que francamente seria engraçado.

Já que eu estava confortável demais naquelas roupas e segundo a baixinha "Moda não é conforto", coloquei uns sapatos de salto que ela me deu, de cetim e renda, com um lacinho na frente. Pronto! Devidamente embonecada após passar meu batom e delineador, não precisava de bolsa por que tudo que era importante estava na casa do Cullen, corri para a rua.

Alice e Rosalie estavam sentadas numa mesa bem no meio do café, e no minuto em que me viu, Ali começou a quicar no assento.

- Que coisa absurda é essa que você está usando? – ela perguntou quando eu puxei a cadeira que estava na frente das duas.

Empurrei a cadeira e já ia dando meia volta quando Rose resolveu interferir.

- Por mais que eu queira ver _mia Bella_ – arregalei os olhos quando ela disse aquilo, se Edward ouvisse provavelmente me daria um olhar que gritava "eu te disse" – sem camisa, eu quero muito saber o que aconteceu ontem!

- Tá bom... – Alice cruzou os braços, resignada – Senta sua bunda gorda aí e conta tudo!

- Para de falar que a minha bunda é gorda! – reclamei enquanto sentava – Todo mundo já vê isso, você não tem que ficar lembrando! – puxei a blusa mais pra baixo como se fosse disfarçar que minha bunda tinha o tamanho da Austrália.

- E aí? – Rose começou.

- O que ele fez? – Ali já estava pulando na cadeira de novo.

- Ele foi incrível, romântico... – suspirei – E me beijou enquanto tocava Une Autre Vie!

- Ahhhwwnn... – as duas soltaram, enquanto tombavam a cabeça pro lado. Ao mesmo tempo. Assustador.

- Que lindo! – Alice exclamou.

- E depois?

- Ele me levou pra varanda, que era perfeita! Tinha uma vista incrível e flores! – as duas inclinaram para frente, para ouvir melhor – Aí me deu um negócio de grego pra beber, que parecia vodka, mas era muito mais gostoso e me deixou bêbada muito mais rápido!

- O pintor te embebedou? – Alice perguntou, os olhos grandes de curiosidade.

- Não, ele avisou que era forte no primeiro gole! Mas eu bebi mesmo assim.

- Claro... – Rose comentou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia.

- Aí eu caí na cama...

- Como você caiu na cama? – Rose perguntou, sorrindo sacana.

- Tropeçando! – dei de ombros.

- E caindo de boca nos lábios dele? – Alice riu.

- Na verdade, ele começou a me beijar o pescoço... e cantou pra mim! – completei sonhadora, evitando mencionar que eu cantei primeiro. Duas vezes.

- Eu acho que ele é gay! – Rosalie bateu a mão espalmada no tampo da mesa.

- O que? – Alice se voltou para ela.

- É, porque pensa... Bonito, sexy, sensível – ela começou a enumerar, erguendo os dedos.

- Bem vestido – Ali, acrescentou.

- Bem vestido... – Rose concordou – Romântico, não tentou te embebedar, e mesmo quando você já estava bêbada, não tentou abusar do seu corpinho... – ela me mediu, como se estivesse considerando a possibilidade de ela mesma abusar – Gay! – concluiu.

- Gays não beijam daquele jeito – cruzei os braços.

- Quantos gays você já beijou? – ela devolveu.

- Olha... – Alice suspirou, parecendo pensativa – Uma quantidade surpreendentemente grande!

- Como assim?

- Bem... Bella não tem um gaydar muito bom... – ajeitou o cabelo, o deixando mais espetado – E também porque ela adora tirar foto dando selinhos em drag queens.

- Foi só uma e você sabe! – me defendi – Edward não é gay!

Alice ficou tentando controlar o riso enquanto Rosalie girava os olhos, mas acabamos todas caindo na gargalhada.

- Mas então... O que aconteceu depois? – Ali estava gesticulando efusivamente, para que eu continuasse.

- Bom... – arqueei as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

- E a bixinha conseguiu? – Rose parecia surpresa.

- Ele não é bixa! – falei alto demais e todas as pessoas do café se voltaram na minha direção.

Enquanto eu me encolhia na cadeira, sem graça, Alice me chutou por baixo da mesa.

- Conta! – exigiu.

- Aí que tudo ficou estranho... – Rosalie abriu a boca e eu ergui o indicador – Não, ele não pegou nenhum consolo de borracha, nem ligou a TV em algum filme pornô homossexual!

- Sem graça... – ela resmungou, soltando um muxoxo em seguida e apoiando os braços na mesa e o queixo nas mãos.

- O estranho foi que entrou um cara lá!

- Que cara? – Alice perguntou, antes de lançar um olhar divertido para Rosalie, que estava quase pulando na cadeira querendo fazer algum tipo de piada.

- Não sei! Ele chamava Emmett e pareceu achar toda a situação engraçada _demais_ pro meu gosto... Ficou rindo da minha cara, piscou pra mim...

- Mas ele era bonito?

- Alice! – repreendi.

- Ah, por favor... Como se você não tivesse reparado nisso...

- Na verdade, pensando friamente... Ele realmente era muito bonito!

- Era o namorado dele... – Rose disse num tom desinteressado, olhando em volta, fazendo Alice rir.

- Então... – fingi que não a ouvi – Eu me apavorei e fugi pra casa!

- E esqueceu a bolsa lá... – Ali balançou a cabeça, inconformada – Como alguém esquece a bolsa inteira, Bella? Como você voltou pra casa?

- A pé! – dei de ombros.

- Sua maluca! Poderia ter sido assaltada, sabia?

- E iam levar o que, Rose? Meu prendedor de cabelo? Por que a bolsa mesmo estava bem segura no apartamento do Edward!

Suspirei. Como eu consegui fazer uma noite tão romântica terminar numa manhã tão ridícula?

- E agora? – Alice perguntou – O que vai fazer?

- Cavar um buraco, entrar nele e morrer? – sugeri.

- Não é má idéia... – Rose reclinou na cadeira, se espreguiçando, com os braços esticados para cima da cabeça e fazendo um homem, que não parou de olhar, bater a cara na quina da porta vai-e-vem do banheiro.

- Não vai mais falar com o pintor?

- Não sei... – suspirei mais uma vez – Estava indo tudo perfeitamente bem! Bebida, sexo sem culpa, seguido de mentiras sobre ligações futuras, e café com as amigas! Por que esse tal de Emmett tinha que chegar?

- O que eu ainda não entendi, foi porque você fugiu! Quero dizer... O que esse cara fez demais? – Rosalie voltou a apoiar os braços na mesa, se inclinando na minha direção.

- Não foi o que ele fez... Foi _como_ ele fez, acho. – e talvez, só talvez, porque às vezes eu fico uma bêbada meio paranóica, mas não vou dizer isso.

- Você considerou a possibilidade de que era isso que o pintor havia planejado? Uma noite com vocês três? – Alice lançou essa nova possibilidade que me deixou um pouco incomodada.

Porque honestamente Emmett não era um cara de se jogar fora. Ele era bem alto, se bem me lembro, talvez da mesma altura de Edward... Talvez mais alto. Mas não mais que Jasper. Ele tinha o cabelo cheio que caia em alguns cachos grandes perto dos olhos, e era bem escuro, parecia preto, mas estava escuro e eu tava meio bêbada, então nunca se sabe! Seus ombros eram largos, e mesmo com a jaqueta jeans preta surrada e a camiseta do Aerosmith, dava pra ver que ele com certeza malhava... Os olhos eram verdes iguais aos de Edward, e o sorriso também era torto, só que ele tinha covinhas nas bochechas quando sorria.

É. Se ele não fosse tão irritante seria mesmo muito gato! Quase tanto quanto Edward... Hmm... O que será que ele tinha tatuado no quadril? E na bunda? Porque já que estamos falando de Emmett e tatuagens de Edward, tenho que lembrar que talvez meu grego tenha algo tatuado naquela bunda perfeita...

- Bella! – Alice chamou e Rose bateu as palmas uma vez na frente do meu rosto pra me fazer acordar.

- O que? – olhei meio assustada pras duas.

- No que é que você estava pensando? – Ali perguntou, me olhando um tanto desconfiada.

- Em tatuagens... – não era mentira.

- Falando em tatuagens... – ela continuou, mas terminou a frase com um suspiro, olhando para as paredes envidraçadas do café.

Virei o corpo procurando o que ela estava olhando e Rosalie, sempre muito discreta e moderada, praticamente deitou de barriga pra baixo em cima da mesa, acompanhando meu olhar.

Uau. Quero dizer... Uau.

Eu nem tinha pensado em onde Jasper poderia estar enquanto conversava com as duas e talvez a minha distração que tivesse deixado aquela cena ainda mais... Uau.

Jasper reclamava constantemente que fazia muito calor por aqui, o que sempre me fez desconfiar que ele era das profundezas obscuras da Sibéria, não da Alemanha como ele alegava, e normalmente seus choramingos só me irritavam, mas hoje foi diferente.

Se ele simplesmente tirasse a camisa como estava fazendo agora, em vez de ficar emburrado como uma menina mimada, eu com certeza seria muito mais compreensiva!

Jazz estava parado na frente da janela, olhando para cima, a mão direita sobre os olhos, tentando enxergar alguma coisa, seu cabelo, normalmente cor de mel, estava dourado sob a luz do sol, e sua pele estava meio brilhante por causa do suor.

Eu e Alice sempre odiamos essa moda estranha dos homens usarem as calças tão baixas que deixavam suas cuecas a mostra, mas a de Jasper estava caída até aquele ponto em que ainda era atraente, e dava pra ver o elástico de sua cueca, que pelo meu conhecimento era uma boxer. Seu ombro esquerdo tinha uma tatuagem tribal, daquelas que não tem qualquer sentido, muito menos significado, mas... Uau.

- E ele, Rose? É gay? – perguntei em tom de deboche, sem conseguir desviar o olhar.

- Eu espero que não... – ela balbuciou, arrancando risos de mim e de Alice – Pena que é tão irritante!

- Ele? Irritante? Porque você é um raio de sol na minha vida, certo? – Ali comentou, cutucando Rose com o cotovelo.

As duas começaram a debater sobre quem era mais chato, Jazz ou Rosalie, e eu resolvi me abster de opinião, já que achava os dois igualmente pentelhos.

Como é que eu ia fazer pra recuperar minha bolsa? Porque eu não estava animada pra voltar naquele apartamento, especialmente depois do jeito que eu sai foragida de lá.

Emmett idiota.

Ouvi Alice dizer qualquer coisa sobre ligar para o meu celular mais uma vez e concordei com a cabeça, sem dar muita atenção, ainda meio irritada com tudo o que aconteceu e aproveitando pra analisar as costas de Jasper que estava tirando uma foto. Parecia que era de um casal de velhinhos, mas acho que não. O Coração Gelado não tiraria uma foto tão doce.

- Bella, vamos! – Alice chamou, já puxando minha cadeira.

- Aonde? – fiquei mudando o olhar de Ali para Rose, que estavam me cercando, completamente confusa.

- Compras!

- Por que?

- Aparentemente você está mal vestida... – Rose comentou.

- E daí? Eu volto pra casa e me troco-

- NÃO! – as duas gritaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo todo mundo se voltar na nossa direção. _De novo._

- Qual é o problema de vocês? – levantei assustada, meus olhos arregalados, encarando as duas.

- É que... – Alice gaguejou.

- A gente quer muito...

Algo muito estranho estava acontecendo.

- O que foi? – cruzei os braços, determinada a não mover nem um dedo até que elas parassem a palhaçada.

Alice teclou alguma coisa rapidamente em seu blackberry.

- O que você está fazendo? – tentei espiar, mas ela já havia enviado – O que está acontecendo? Vocês estão estranhas!

- Bella... – uma voz masculina murmurou muito próxima ao meu rosto, o hálito quente, cheirando a drops de cereja, espalhando pela minha orelha e pescoço.

Encolhi os ombros, sentindo o corpo inteiro arrepiar. Virei devagar, quase com medo de ver quem estaria atrás de mim.

Jasper. Sorrindo. Sem camisa. Uau... Droga.

E eu não sei se era porque ele estava sem camisa, mas eu tive a impressão de que ele estava perto demais! Parecia que, apenas com um movimento, ele poderia me beijar. E apesar de não ser má idéia, eu não faço idéia de como Alice reagiria, então só me deixou ainda mais nervosa.

Engoli a seco

- T-tudo bem? – o sorriso dele aumentou. Ele sabe que me deixa incomodada...

- Vamos? – estendeu a mão para mim, não aceitei.

- Aonde? – ele suspirou.

_- Mein kleine_ Bella... Você é _muito_ teimosa, sabia? – ele me segurou o pulso e saiu andando, conseqüentemente me arrastando vergonhosamente.

- Me larga! – soltei, esganiçada, sem conseguir parar por causa dos sapatos idiotas.

Ele riu.

- Não!

- Mas que droga! Qual é o problema de vocês?

- Você! _Você_ é o meu problema, Isabella! – Alice deu um chilique que quase me fez cair – Você está um lixo com essa roupa e eu quero te vestir igual uma pessoa normal! Não é por que o grego é gay que você tem que parecer uma... uma...

- Americana... – Jasper completou.

- É! – Ali bufou.

Eu só continuei andando porque Jazz ainda me puxava.

- Ele não é gay – foi a única coisa que consegui pensar.

- Já chega! – Jasper exclamou e me jogou por cima do ombro enquanto eu gritava.

- Você está completamente louco?

Um garoto do outro lado do café começou a aplaudir e dar gritos de incentivo. Meu Deus, que vergonha!

Escondi o rosto nas mãos enquanto o alemão idiota me carregava pra fora.

- Bella... – ele suspirou, e eu ouvi o barulho de um isqueiro abrindo.

- Você está acendendo um cigarro? – gritei, desafinada.

- Estou – ele disse como se não fosse nada demais.

- Guarda essa droga e me segura direito, pelo menos! – me agarrei no cós da calça dele enquanto o chato gargalhava.

- Eu não vou te derrubar!

- Claro que não... – resmunguei, me segurando com ainda mais força.

- Pra onde? – ele perguntou pra Alice, que deve ter apontado em resposta, por que ele simplesmente virou e continuou andando.

- Me põe no chão, Jazz... – choraminguei.

- Acho que não...

- Por que?

- Eu estou gostando da vista!

- Pára de olhar minha bunda! – tentei abaixar mais a saia, sem qualquer sucesso.

Quando ele disse que não ia me soltar, ele não estava brincando!

Fui pendurada em seu ombro até uma loja... Que vergonha... E o pior é que eu acho que Rosalie ainda tirou algumas fotos da cena ridícula, com a minha sorte vai estar na mesma exposição da foto em que ela está me beijando. Vou ficar famosa! Que. Bom.

Essa, com certeza, foi uma das tardes mais longas da minha vida. Alice e Rosalie estavam decididas a me fazer trocar a blusa e me fizeram experimentar mais de 50 blusas, camisetas, camisas e batas.

Sinceramente, gente... Minha blusa não era tão feia assim. Eu juro. Acabei vestindo uma espécie de bata azul, que ficava larga do mesmo jeito, era da mesma cor e ainda era de mangas compridas! Só mudava que as mangas eram quase transparentes, não tinha botões e que me deixava mais peituda segundo Jasper. Rosalie concordou.

Eu já estava exausta e torcendo muito pra elas não resolverem que minha saia era feia, ou que eu precisava de lingerie nova. Eu precisava, mas realmente não queria ter que desfilar cada calcinha.

- Posso ir embora agora? – gemi, com lágrimas de crocodilo.

Alice olhou o relógio.

- Acho que sim...

- Por que olhou a hora?

- O que? – ela me olhou confusa.

- Eu perguntei se podia ir embora e você olhou a hora antes de me responder.

- Eu só queria saber a hora! – ela deu de ombros.

Cruzei os braços. Tem alguma coisa _muito_ errada aqui, eu só não consigo saber o que é.

- Certo... – girei os olhos, tentando deixar bem claro que não acreditava nem um pouco naquilo – Alguém atendeu meu celular?

- Não – Rose disse muito rápido.

- Não! Chega! Qual é o problema de vocês?

Rosalie e Alice se entreolharam, enquanto Jasper nos encarava divertido. Se ele sabia o que estava acontecendo não só não ligava como estava torcendo pro circo pegar fogo.

Por fim Alice suspirou.

- Desculpa, Bella... A gente sabe como a noite passada te deixou triste e só queríamos tentar te animar!

- Me arrastando pra maratona de compras no inferno?

- Vai dizer que não te distraiu? – ela sorriu, cruzando os braços.

A chatinha e implicante tinha razão. E isso era ainda mais irritante!

Desde que Jasper me jogou no ombro, nem uma vez eu pensei no que aconteceu noite passada. E mesmo sofrendo nas mãos das duas malucas eu não posso dizer que não dei risada...

Droga.

- Mas vocês precisavam ser _tão_ más?

- Claro! – Rose exclamou.

- Sabe... Nesse momento, eu não gosto de vocês.

Jasper sorriu, passando o braço em volta dos meus ombros.

- Vem, _mein kleine_... Eu te pago um sorvete! – todo mundo começou a rir, menos ele, como sempre.

- Idiota... – o empurrei de leve com o quadril e puxei Alice pelo braço.

Ele _realmente_ pagou sorvete pra todas nós. Quando eu já não agüentava mais perambular com meus sapatos de salto, decidi voltar pra casa, e convenci Ali a me pagar um táxi.

O sol estava se pondo quando desci na frente do meu prédio, subi as escadas devagar, meus pés implorando por uma folga, mas eu sabia o que acontecia naquelas escadas e não seria nada saudável andar descalça por ali.

Abri meu apartamento enquanto voltava a pensar o que faria pra pegar minha bolsa de volta, se seria muito estranho, se Edward já me odiava... Mas... Minha bolsa estava bem ali. Em cima da minha mesinha de centro.

Fiquei plantada no lugar, querendo entender como diabos isso aconteceu. Quando convenci minhas pernas a andar, peguei a bolsa e apertei algumas vezes, numa tentativa meio boba de ter certeza que era real. Eu tenho _certeza_ que ela não estava ali quando eu saí. Eu olhei ali!

Eu olhei até na geladeira, pelo amor de Deus!

Será que todos os neurônios que matei fazendo, comendo e bebendo todas as coisas que não deveria finalmente me alcançaram e agora eu estava ficando maluca?

Coloquei a bolsa de volta na mesa e fui andando vagarosamente pro quarto, ainda lançando olhares por cima do ombro, querendo conferir se não tinha sumido, mas por que parar com bolsas que surgem na sala quando o que está no quarto é ainda... melhor?

Pisquei algumas vezes, tentando ter certeza de que não estava alucinando, mas mesmo depois de esfregar os olhos eu ainda estava vendo um anjo dormindo na minha cama.

Anjo não, um deus. Grego.

Edward estava deitado na beirada da minha cama, as pernas para fora do colchão, o rosto virado na direção da janela, banhado pelo sol poente, que deixava seu cabelo cor de fogo. Seu rosto estava completamente relaxado, seus lábios entreabertos, o braço direito largado ao lado do corpo, mas a mão esquerda repousava sobre seu peito forte, que subia e descia com sua respiração tranqüila, e segurava uma rosa branca.

Deslizei a unha do indicador lentamente sobre o meu colo que ainda estava se acostumando com o tecido leve e esvoaçante da blusa nova enquanto tentava decidir se achava aquela cena linda e perturbadora, porque o cara _invadiu_ meu apartamento, ou só linda...

De qualquer forma, todos os contos de fada sobre princesas adormecidas e que esperava ser resgatadas com um beijo tomaram toda uma nova perspectiva ao meu ver. E sinceramente se em vez de princesas, fossem príncipes perfeitos com cabelos desalinhados e lábios de morango e Mediterrâneo eu teria me interessado muito mais.

* * *

**N/A.:** Vida de Bella não é fácil...

Engraçado que quando eu tava escrevendo essa fic, achava que era a coisa mais descolada e divertida evar, agora... Deixarei vocês serem os juízes disso!

Até a próxima, e como sempre, reviews são muito apreciadas


	5. And yes, they know that it will pass

Dei o primeiro passo na direção dele e consegui enroscar a ponta do sapato _no ar_, quero dizer, não tinha absolutamente nada no chão, e fiz um bocado de barulho tentando não cair de cara.

- Bella? – a voz sensualmente sonolenta chamou.

Ainda com o corpo inclinado para frente e os braços abertos para manter o equilíbrio eu levantei o olhar para Edward, que estava erguendo o tronco apoiando o peso nos cotovelos. Ele piscou algumas vezes, suas pálpebras ainda pareciam pesadas.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – bela maneira de começar essa conversa, sua grossa!

Tentei endireitar o corpo com o mínimo de dignidade que me restava e acompanhei o rosto de Edward escurecer uns três tons de vermelho.

- Eu... Ahm... – ele sentou de uma vez, esfregando os olhos.

Enquanto ele lutava com as palavras, minha ficha caiu. Alice! Essa tarde maluca foi tudo por causa dele, elas sabiam que ele estava aqui, ou que estava vindo pra cá e me enrolaram pra dar tempo!

- Eu achei que você tivesse me chamado... – coçou a nuca, encarando os próprios joelhos, sua testa franzida.

Apesar de tudo, a rosa ainda estava em sua mão esquerda, que agora sustentava seu corpo, apoiada no colchão.

- Eu?

- É... – ele parecia mais desconfortável a cada palavra minha – Sua amiga me ligou, ou melhor, ligou pro seu celular várias vezes. Eu não sabia se deveria atender, mas achei melhor, você deveria estar preocupada com a sua bolsa... Ela me disse que era pra vir pra cá as quatro e que eu deveria esperar caso você ainda não estivesse aqui.

Quatro horas? Ele estava aqui há mais de uma hora! Não me surpreende que tenha dormido! Não acredito que Alice tenha feito isso! E não entendo por que fazer meu grego esperar tanto tempo...

Pensando bem... Com Rosalie envolvida, ele deu sorte de esperar tão pouco tempo.

- Então... Enquanto eu não chegava você resolveu deitar na minha cama?

Ele se levantou num pulo. Sua camisa cinza completamente amassada por ter deitado.

- Desculpa... Eu... Obviamente você não me quer aqui, eu... – ai, meu Deus! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Tentei começar a explicar, mas ele continuou – Só vim aqui pedir desculpas pelo meu irmão idiota, juro que às vezes parece que ele foi criado por um bando de lobos... – falou a última parte quase para si mesmo – Eu já vou indo... – ele soltou a rosa na cama e passou apressado pela porta.

- Edward! – chamei e ele diminuiu o passo, olhando para mim – Emmett é seu irmão? – ele concordou com a cabeça, devagar – Alguém já te disse que ele é um idiota?

- Em várias ocasiões... – só um lado de sua boca se curvou pra cima, num fantasma do meu sorriso torto.

- Por que está com tanta pressa de ir embora? – apoiei o ombro no batente da porta, recebendo um olhar confuso – Não queria me ver?

- Você ainda quer me ver? – que pergunta idiota... Ele já sorria abertamente agora, como se já soubesse minha resposta, um tanto convencido.

Sempre lembrando que nele era um charme! Só me fazia sorrir.

- Não tenho certeza... – tentei parecer pensativa, batucando o indicador no lábio inferior e ele riu.

- Realmente é uma decisão muito difícil! – cruzou os braços, sem sair do lugar.

- Por um lado, você invadiu meu apartamento... – comecei, dando um passo em sua direção.

- Mas só porque me disseram que era o que você queria! – ele se defendeu, balançando a cabeça.

- Por outro lado, não posso deixa-lo sem sua musa... – dei outro passo.

- Realmente... – mais um passo – Ficar sem minha musa seria a maior das maldades.

- Mas – passo – ainda não sei o que faço com você.

Ele deu o último passo, fechando a distância entre nós.

- Contanto que seja exatamente o que você quer, pode fazer qualquer coisa comigo.

Engoli a seco depois dessa declaração. Meus joelhos sempre fraquejam quando ele é tão deliciosamente intenso desse jeito.

- E se eu dissesse pra você sair agora? – perguntei encarando seus olhos, que brilhavam divertidos, seus lábios puxados num leve sorriso.

- Eu iria embora.

- E se eu dissesse pra você nunca mais sair?

- Eu ficaria pra sempre.

- E se eu dissesse pra você me beijar?

A resposta veio na forma de um beijo, seus lábios colados nos meus, se movendo lentamente, calmamente, fazendo durar ao máximo.

- Eu não disse pra você me beijar – comentei sorrindo contra sua boca.

Obediente, ele se afastou.

- Também não falei pra você parar! – envolvi seu pescoço com minhas mãos e o puxei de volta pra mim.

Suas mãos me puxaram pela cintura, colando nossos corpos, me fazendo ficar na ponta dos pés, apesar do salto.

Enterrei os dedos em seu cabelo, me apertando contra ele, meu equilíbrio já é precário em situações comuns, e dessa vez eu estava de salto _e_ na ponta dos pés. Se Edward decidisse me soltar, ia ser um tombo memorável.

Mas ele não soltou. Suas mãos desceram da minha cintura, percorreram meu quadril e envolveram a parte de trás das minhas coxas, me puxando pra cima, para seu colo. Minhas pernas automaticamente envolveram sua cintura, fazendo minha saia subir, mas eu não liguei.

Em nenhum momento nossos lábios se separaram. Eu agarrava seu cabelo, dando puxões leves, que ele parecia gostar, me beijando com ainda mais avidez. Ele me carregou para meu quarto, e me colocou sentada na cama. Meus dedos começaram a trabalhar, tentando desfazer os botões de sua camisa, enquanto as mãos dele percorriam minhas coxas.

Será que ele sabia o quanto eu queria aquilo? Mesmo que nunca mais nos víssemos, mesmo com seu irmão estúpido, mesmo com a minha fuga inconseqüente... Era isso que eu queria desde o princípio. Sentir a pele dele na minha, aprender cada detalhe de seu peito, sem palavras, sem explicações.

Mas rápido demais, ele se afastou. Ah, não...

Achei que ele fosse levantar, mas só olhou nos meus olhos, me dando tempo para terminar de tirar sua camisa, minhas mãos contornando os músculos de seus braços.

- Bella? – forcei meu olhar a subir para seu rosto, o verde de suas íris estava mais escuro – Lembra o que eu te disse sobre musas?

- Não... – admiti, deslizando os lábios por seu ombro, já brincando com seu cinto.

- Elas devem ser adoradas... – ele ergueu meu rosto, segurando meu queixo, roçando os lábios nos meus.

Eu não entendi do que ele estava falando e me ocupei em soltar sua calça. Logo ele estava usando apenas sua boxer preta, um pedacinho da tal tatuagem aparecendo, me atiçando ainda mais.

Deixei meus olhos percorrerem seu peito forte, seu abdome bem desenhado, parando por um instante no volume que sua excitação formava e descendo por suas coxas musculosas. Ele era bom o bastante pra comer. Tive que passar a língua nos meus lábios subitamente secos.

Então ele se jogou de joelhos na minha frente e tirou meus sapatos, beijando a parte interna dos meus tornozelos em seguida. Um arrepio de antecipação percorreu minha espinha.

Seus lábios subiram, tortuosamente lentos, sempre depositando beijos sutis, de boca aberta, na parte interna das minhas pernas. Seus lábios eram feitos de fogo, feitos para derreter minha pele. Quando ele beijou a lateral do meu joelho, virando minha perna só o bastante para resvalar na pele sensível da parte de trás, eu fechei os olhos. Era um toque tão sutil, tão bobo e eu estava ficando louca.

As palmas de suas mãos subiram por minhas coxas, como haviam feito antes na sala, e apertaram meu quadril por um instante, então agarraram a barra da minha saia, a puxando para baixo enquanto eu desfazia o botão e o cinto em velocidade recorde.

Uma vez livre da saia, sua boca seguiu o caminho de suas mãos, subindo por minhas pernas, pra me provocar ainda mais ele puxou o elástico da minha calcinha com os dentes e soltou, estalando contra minha pele, que se estivesse tão quente quanto eu me sentia, provavelmente ele ia acabar se queimando. Subiu minha blusa e contornou meu umbigo com a língua, me fazendo jogar a cabeça para trás, cada pedaço de pele que surgia recebia o mesmo tratamento até que a blusa seguiu o mesmo caminho da saia.

E lá estava eu, só de calcinha e sutiã, sentada na cama, frente ao homem mais perfeito do mundo. Queria me sentir envergonhada, mas o olhar dele era tão cheio de desejo e vontade que eu só pude puxa-lo pros meus lábios.

Edward percorreu a lateral do meu corpo com as mãos, me adorando como ele dissera que faria, acariciando meus seios por cima do sutiã, antes de soltar o fecho e começar a massageá-los. Suas mãos tentavam envolve-los completamente, os deixando ainda mais intumescidos, e eu me forçava contra suas palmas, extasiada.

Eu não conseguia tocar o bastante dele, percorria suas costas, com toques leves e unhas, fazendo tudo que eu podia para deixa-lo mais perto, para senti-lo ainda mais. Seus lábios deixaram os meus e desceram até o meu colo, mordendo, lambendo, beijando, me fazendo gemer sem nem notar, e enterrar os dedos em seu cabelo macio, o forçando a ficar no lugar, mesmo que ele não desse indicações que iria a qualquer lugar.

Então começou a brincar com o elástico da minha calcinha e meu quadril foi instintivamente para frente, fazendo com que ele sorrisse de encontro a minha pele. Quando sua mão invadiu minha última peça de roupa, prendi a respiração, fechando os olhos um instante, para voltar a abri-los em seguida, encontrando os olhos verdes me encarando fascinados. Me penetrou com seus dedos, que começaram a se movimentar habilmente, ao mesmo tempo em que ele mordia meu pescoço, fazendo um gemido alto escapar da minha garganta.

- Ah... – ofeguei – Isso... – minha voz estava estranha aos meus ouvidos, mas eu não podia me importar nem que quisesse, Edward estava lentamente me fazendo esquecer de tudo.

_- Eisai toso teleios..._ – ele murmurou com a boca colada na minha orelha.

Enterrei as unhas em suas costas quando seus movimentos aceleraram e sua língua deslizou pela minha orelha, seguida por seu hálito quente que me arrepiou de um jeito maravilhoso. Arqueei o corpo de encontro a seu peito, cada vez mais ofegante, sentindo as pernas tremerem quando ele tirou os dedos de dentro de mim, mas não os afastou completamente, só subindo e descendo, acariciando, apertando minha parte mais sensível para em seguida afundar-se de volta, me deixando perdida da melhor forma, chegando cada vez mais próxima ao clímax.

- Ah... Edward! – quase gritei, sem conseguir me controlar, isso pareceu incentiva-lo ainda mais, intensificando o trabalho de seus dedos em mim, indo mais fundo enquanto ele beijava meus seios, sugando minha pele agora extremamente sensível.

Aquilo era demais, _foi_ demais, eu estava na beirada do precipício e me joguei sem pensar duas vezes. Meu corpo inteiro tremia e eu não conseguia controlar a respiração, caindo de costas na cama. Edward puxou minha calcinha até tira-la de mim, aproveitando a situação para me provocar mais um pouco, agora com sua boca, lambendo, sugando, beijando, mordendo me fazendo dar um grito fraco, sentindo espasmos nas costas, que me faziam desencostar do colchão.

- Bella... _Agapi mou__..._ Eu queria tanto ter feito isso ainda ontem... – ele comentou tranqüilamente, com a boca colada parte interna da minha coxa direita, perto da minha virilha sua respiração me fazendo tremer. Como é que ele podia ficar com a voz tão calma enquanto eu estava a ponto de perder a cabeça? – Queria provar cada centímetro, sentir cada curva... Descobrir se o gosto da tua pele era tão bom quanto o teu cheiro...

Eu precisava dele. Muito. Ele nem tinha noção o quanto.

Ergui o corpo da cama, fazendo com que ele se afastasse um pouco, não sem antes dar sussurros de beijos nos meus seios, tão leves, tão incrivelmente sensuais como tudo que ele fazia.

Mas agora era a minha vez de provocar, de descobrir se o gosto de sua pele era tão bom quanto o de seus lábios. Comecei a distribuir beijos pelo seu maxilar forte, descendo para seu pescoço, o arranhando com os dentes, e quando ele soltou um suspiro alto, fiquei ainda mais quente, mais desesperada. Me deixei escorregar da cama, ficando de joelhos no chão, como ele estava agora, nossos corpos colados, sendo percorridos por uma corrente elétrica.

Me mexi contra ele, aumentando as vibrações e sorri satisfeita quando sua pele levemente bronzeada, que parecia brilhar aos meus olhos, ficou completamente arrepiada.

Sua compleição era tão macia que não pude me conter e lambi seu peito _bem_ devagar, degustando, ficando cada vez mais inebriada com seu cheiro.

Edward estava respirando cada vez mais rápido, e era delicioso saber que ele estava perdendo o controle. As mãos dele desceram por minhas costas e apertaram minha bunda com uma força impressionante. Não machucou, muito pelo contrário! Gemi cheia de contentamento e enquanto minhas mãos empurravam sua boxer para baixo, fechei meus dentes em uma mordida um pouco forte, sugando a pele de seu peito e nem percebi quando, nem como, ele me jogou de costas na cama, ficando por cima de mim, suas pernas entre as minhas.

Dava pra _sentir_ que ele estava tão excitado quanto eu.

- Edward... – gemi tomando seus lábios, puxando seus cabelos e enroscando minhas pernas nas suas, procurando mais contato.

- O que foi, Bella? – ele perguntou, olhando longamente nos meus olhos, ainda longe demais pro meu gosto, brincando comigo.

Mordi seu lábio inferior, meio envergonhada, não querendo realmente pronunciar as palavras, ao invés disso arranhei suas costas mais uma vez, descendo as mãos até sua bunda e a apertando como ele acabara de fazer com a minha, como eu quisera fazer desde a primeira vez que olhei para ele. E ele me entendeu, deslizando pra dentro de mim, gemendo junto comigo, me preenchendo perfeitamente, sua respiração tão acelerada quanto a minha.

Como tudo até agora, seus movimentos eram lentos, e eu me agarrei ainda mais em seus ombros, forçando o aperto de minhas pernas em sua cintura, querendo mais.

O ritmo foi acelerando, e minha voz foi ficando ainda mais alta. A fricção entre nossos corpos, o cheiro dele... Eu poderia viciar facilmente naquilo. Meus olhos se fecharam, e eu deixei a cabeça pender para trás, a enterrando no colchão.

- Isso... Ah... Edward! – ele parecia gostar quando eu suspirava seu nome e o vai e vem de seus quadris ficava ainda mais forte, chegando ainda mais longe, me fazendo sentir coisas que eu nem sabia que dava pra sentir.

- Bella, _agkelos_, olha pra mim... – ele mandou, com uma voz rouca que vibrou pelo meu corpo inteiro.

Obedeci, abrindo os olhos, e ao encontrar o olhar dele, todas as sensações se intensificaram. Eu não sabia como ele fazia aquilo, aqueles olhos, agora escuros, pareciam transmitir tudo o que ele estava sentindo, todo o seu prazer, fazia com que eu sentisse também. A pressão no meu baixo ventre aumentou de um jeito louco.

- Não pára, Edward! – soltei junto com o ar.

- Eu não vou parar... – ah... aquela voz rouca de novo...

Ouvir a voz dele foi tudo que eu precisava para me mandar para as nuvens de novo, dessa vez ainda mais longe, mais forte, mais sensacional. Todos os meus músculos se tencionaram, mas Edward continuou se movendo, me fazendo aproveitar ainda mais antes de ele próprio se deixar levar e se soltar dentro de mim.

Seus braços cederam e ele quase desabou completamente em cima de mim, mas ainda conseguiu sustentar seu peso, apenas me cobrindo com seu corpo, sua respiração descompassada se espalhando no meu pescoço, me fazendo fechar os olhos pra aproveitar melhor a sensação, seu cabelo fazendo cócegas no meu rosto.

Eu ainda estava vendo estrelas...

Uma música começou a tocar em algum lugar do quarto e Edward grunhiu, irritado.

_- Na pari i eychi!_ Meu celular... – murmurou, beijando meu maxilar.

- Deixa tocar...

- Eu não planejava ir a lugar algum... – ele sorriu, me dando um beijo meio mordido nos lábios.

Eu não conseguia acreditar que poderia ter sentido tudo isso ontem à noite e perdi a chance... Acho que agora teria que compensar... De novo, e de novo, e de novo...

O celular parou de tocar e Edward saiu de cima de mim, deixando tudo muito frio até ele me puxar para um abraço, nos cobrindo com a manta que estava no pé da cama.

Apoiei a cabeça confortavelmente em seu peito e ele me envolveu com um braço, o outro embaixo de sua própria cabeça.

Quando olhei seu rosto tranqüilo, percebi que ele tinha uma tatuagem na parte interna do braço. Um dragão. Como é que eu não notei isso antes? Especialmente porque era incrivelmente sexy! O que me fez lembrar que eu não vi qual era a tatuagem de seu quadril... Nem inspecionei sua bunda com o cuidado que eu queria...

Tanta coisa gostosa nesse homem, tão pouco tempo...

Levantei a manta e olhei embaixo, Edward deu um pulo.

- O que foi? – perguntou, me olhando quase rindo, baixando a coberta.

- Eu queria ver uma coisa...

- O que especificamente? – ele já sabia... E estava com vergonha, igual quando eu reparei da primeira vez.

Me ergui na cama e comecei a beijar seu rosto, fazendo um caminho lento até sua boca.

- Você está tentando me distrair? – perguntou entre beijos.

- Talvez... – sorri e ele mordeu meu lábio inferior – Eu quero ver sua tatuagem...

- É besta... – enterrou o rosto no meu ombro.

- Eu quero ver sua tatuagem besta...

- Você vai rir – ele mesmo estava rindo.

- O que é?

- É um erro... – murmurou ainda com o rosto escondido. Será que eu soaria muito carente e maluca se dissesse que nada nele era um erro?

- Mas eu quero ver! – pedi de um jeito manhoso, puxando a manta, que ele puxou de volta, rindo.

Começamos a gargalhar enquanto lutávamos pelo controle, claro que ele era mais forte e mais rápido, mais coordenado também, mas vamos disfarçar a minha humilhação... Só que ele obviamente não estava fazendo o que realmente poderia fazer, me deixava fingir que podia realmente competir com ele, só não me deixava vencer.

Eu queria ficar irritada, mas era tão fofo...

- Tudo bem. – parei, afastando as mãos.

- Tudo bem? – ele me olhou, desconfiado.

- É, não quero mais ver sua tatuagem idiota.

- Não?

- Quero que você me fale de quando a fez. – ele fechou os olhos e torceu o nariz, me fazendo rir.

- Por que? – perguntou me olhando por baixo dos cílios enquanto eu pescava a camisa dele no chão e a vestia, para em seguida sentar em sua cintura, uma perna de cada lado.

- Porque eu quero saber mais de você! – ele sorriu – Mentira, eu estou louca pra arrancar esse lençol e sei que não vou conseguir. – dessa vez ele riu.

- Então, tirando a história por trás da tatuagem...

- Tatuagens... – especifiquei, passando as pontas dos dedos pelo seu bíceps, onde aparecia só um traço ondulante, a língua do dragão. Em resposta ele apertou as minhas coxas.

- Tatuagens... – repetiu, sorrindo – Você não quer saber mais nada sobre mim?

- Não... Já sei tudo que interessa... – murmurei e mordi seu queixo – Mentira de novo – enterrei o rosto no seu pescoço, deixando meus lábios roçarem em sua pele enquanto eu falava – quero saber tudo que existe pra saber sobre você...

- Não é muito... – ele falou num suspiro e eu sentei para encara-lo – Sabia que você fica extremamente sexy usando minhas roupas? – sorri, prendendo meu lábio inferior entre os dentes, reparando como os lábios dele eram vermelhos e que eu estava morrendo de vontade de morde-los... mas não agora.

- Sabia que você não vai me fazer esquecer da história da tatuagem ligando o seu charme pra cima de mim?

- Eu sabia, você é muito teimosa... – me lançou aquele sorriso torto que deixa meus joelhos moles – O que eu _tenho_ que fazer pra você esquecer essa história da tatuagem?

Seus olhos me encaravam de um jeito inocente, mas o verde brilhava de um jeito malicioso. Sua mão subiu para o meu rosto, sua palma envolvendo minha bochecha, me fazendo fechar os olhos e me afundar em seu toque. Então as pontas de seus dedos desceram para meu pescoço, memorizando minha pele, _arrepiando_ minha pele, fazendo seu caminho por entre os botões desfeitos da camisa, pelo vale entre meus seios. Minha respiração falhou por um instante.

- Eu não vou esquecer a história da tatuagem... – fechei os olhos, sentindo sua pele me queimando, ou talvez fosse o meu calor que queimasse a pele dele...

Seus dedos subiam e desciam, esbarrando nos meus seios, mas nunca realmente _tocar_ do jeito que eu queria.

- Talvez... – ele comentou, como se não acreditasse muito na possibilidade – Mas eu posso tentar fazer você esquecer... – mordi o lábio de novo, sentindo um calafrio quando consegui absorver suas palavras.

Eu queria dizer alguma coisa, mas nem imaginava como formar uma palavra. Já era difícil pensar perto dele, mas quando ele me falava essas coisas... Com certeza isso era algum tipo de crime.

- Quem sabe... – recomeçou, dessa vez sua mão invadiu a camisa, por cima de um dos meus peitos, sem realmente encostar – Quem sabe – repetiu, me fazendo abrir os olhos encontrando o sorriso cínico em seu rosto – se eu fizer meu trabalho direito, você esqueça até mesmo seu nome!

Prendi a respiração, arregalando os olhos. Eu devo ter ouvido errado...

O sorriso dele aumentou e seus olhos passearam pelo meu corpo ainda coberto por sua camisa, ele passou a língua pelos dentes lenta e distraidamente. Eu não ouvi errado. Quando seu olhar encontrou o meu, Edward parecia pronto a me atacar.

Ataca! Ataca logo!

Ele agarrou a gola da minha camisa com uma das mãos, me puxando para seus lábios, a outra envolvendo a parte de trás da minha coxa, me fazendo levantar, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Enterrei os dedos em seu cabelo, dando os pequenos puxões que ele parecia gostar tanto e seus dedos deslizando pela parte interna da minha perna, provocando meu sexo, me fazendo gemer em sua boca.

Meu coração batia tão rápido, tão alto que abafava o som da minha própria voz aos meus ouvidos. Uma de minhas mãos soltou, muito contra a gosto, os cabelos sedosos dele e começou a acariciar seu peito, passando pelos músculos de seu abdômen perfeito, que se retesaram embaixo dos meus dedos, quase me fazendo sorrir.

Alcancei a barra do lençol que escondia de mim sua ereção... E sua tatuagem. Mas antes que eu pudesse me aprofundar mais, o barulho da minha porta sendo massacrada ultrapassou o volume do meu próprio coração descontrolado e me fez pular com o susto.

- O que é isso? – perguntei, saindo de cima do Edward que me olhava tão confuso quanto eu me sentia.

- EDWARD! – gritaram, eu acho que conheço essa voz – Eu sei que você está aí!

- Emmett? – Edward arregalou os olhos, levantando devagar.

E fácil assim as palavras que Emmett estava gritando do outro lado da minha porta simplesmente sumiram... Mas acho que é porque eu me distraí olhando as costas de Edward... O jeito que os músculos de seus ombros se movimentavam enquanto ele pegava suas calças no chão, as covinhas nas costas bem em cima da bunda... e que bunda.

- Desculpa, Bella! – ele pediu, se virando para mim, vestindo as calças sem a boxer por baixo.

Não sei por que, mas ver isso me deu um calor indescritível pelo corpo todo, mais concentrado especificamente entre as pernas. Meu Deus, eu já estou viciada nesse homem! Se ele tivesse uma noção da sensualidade que exalava de cada poro seu, com certeza a população feminina mundial estaria correndo grande risco. Até mesmo Rosalie, aquela caminhoneira.

- Mas por que ele está... – antes que eu terminasse a pergunta, reparei nas mãos dele prontas pra fechar o zíper e vi algo que não esperava – Espera! – quase berrei, esticando o braço em sua direção.

Ele congelou, me olhando quase assustado, me fazendo sorrir. Levantei sem dizer nada, ainda olhando seu rosto, sorrindo abertamente, me controlando para não começar a rir.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou e a voz dele soou alta no silêncio do cômodo. Com o meu berro até Emmett parou de bater na porta.

Parei exatamente a sua frente e afastei uma de suas mãos do cós da calça, abaixando aquele lado do zíper.

- Woodstock? – perguntei voltando a olhar seu rosto, com um sorriso ainda maior.

Edward prendeu a respiração e seus olhos aumentaram. Nem dá pra descrever como ele ficou incrivelmente lindo com as bochechas tingidas de roxo. Vermelho não poderia ficar _tão_ escuro, com certeza já tinha passado para roxo.

- Bella... Ah... – ele parecia estar caçando as palavras, olhando para qualquer lado que não fosse o meu.

- Woodstock? – repeti, voltando a olhar para aquela tatuagem.

Eu nunca imaginei que um homem poderia ter uma tatuagem do passarinho amigo do Snoopy no quadril e eu ainda acharia atraente! Mas conseguia entender porque ele tinha tanta vergonha. Só não me importava nem um pouco.

- Eu disse que era besta... Eu-

- Eu nunca quis tanto tatuar o Snoopy. – comentei distraidamente, deslizando os dedos no contorno do desenho.

Subi o olhar para o rosto perfeito dele e o encontrei de queixo caído. Dessa vez não deu pra segurar uma risadinha. Até embasbacado ele ficava uma graça.

- EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! – Emmett esbravejou, voltando a esmurrar minha pobre porta.

- Está aberta, seu gorila! – gritei de volta vestindo a minha calcinha e fechando mais alguns botões da camisa e Edward saiu do estupor, começando a rir e terminando de fechar a calça. Ah... Que pena! – O que?

- É o apelido da nossa mãe pra ele...

- Cala a boca, Edward! – Emmett ralhou, parado na porta do quarto – Uau! – exclamou quando me viu.

Cruzei os braços na frente do peito, estreitando os olhos em sua direção.

- Pára, Emmett! – Edward entrou na minha frente.

- Eu não estou fazendo nada! Ninguém mandou sua namorada ter pernas tão gostosas!

- A sua sorte é que ela nem gosta de você, se não eu te socaria agora! – comentou se virando para mim e me dando um beijo com jeito de despedida na testa.

- É claro que ela gosta de mim!

- Não, não gosto. – disse séria e Emmett riu.

- Só precisa me conhecer melhor! Seremos grandes amigos, eu sei! Adorei tudo que eu vi de você até agora!

Bufei de ódio com o duplo sentido de suas palavras e de seu sorriso. Ninguém tão sacana deveria ter covinhas nas bochechas! Isso é sinal de inocência!

Emmett tirou o casaco e o atirou para Edward.

- Vista, está frio lá fora. – Edward não discutiu, já que estava sem camisa.

- O que é tão impossivelmente importante que você não pode esperar até eu voltar? – perguntou para o irmão enquanto saia do meu quarto.

- Eddie... Você tem que ir para a Espanha! Sabe disso!

- Eu não vou. – cruzou os braços, irredutível.

- Não é um pedido e não é culpa minha.

Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes, eu estava quase indo pegar uma pipoca! Pena que eu perdi algum capítulo dessa novela...

- Quando? – Edward perguntou por fim, deixando os braços penderem ao lado do corpo.

- Você sabe.

- Está brincando? – Emmett negou com a cabeça.

- Desculpa. – deu de ombros – Eu cuido dela até você voltar! – apontou pra mim.

Até arregalei os olhos. A interação deles era tão cinematográfica que eu esqueci que isso não era um filme e que eu realmente estava envolvida.

- Não quero você cuidando de mim! – exclamei, me jogando sentada no sofá e puxando uma almofada para o colo.

Não queria que Emmett visse mais do que já tinha visto.

- Ela é bem estourada! – o objeto do meu ódio comentou com o objeto do meu tesão.

- Ela é perfeita... – Edward sorriu para mim.

- Estou te esperando ali fora. 5 minutos! – e com isso o gorila, se gorilas fossem extremamente idiotas e incrivelmente bonitos, saiu.

Edward se abaixou na minha frente.

- Me perdoa... – pediu, deslizando o polegar pelo meu lábio inferior.

- Por que tem que ir? – ele suspirou. Deve ser porque eu parecia uma desesperada.

- Família...

- Quando volta? – desesperada, carente, psicótica...

- Não sei... – foi a minha vez de suspirar, resignada.

- Tudo bem. – isso, se controla, Bella.

- Não, não está! – ele franziu a testa, fechando os olhos, eu sorri e rocei meus lábios nos dele.

- Vai logo... Aí você volta logo! – sugeri e o canto de seus lábios subiu.

Mais um beijo e ele levantou. Andou até a porta sem se voltar nem mesmo uma vez, então somente seu rosto se virou na minha direção. Um sorriso torto, _meu_ sorriso, apareceu e uma piscadela sexy o seguiu.

Então a porta se abriu e o braço de Emmett invadiu meu apartamento, puxando Edward pelo casaco.

- Vem logo, porra! Você está indo pra Espanha, não pra forca! Meu Deus! – as reclamações foram se distanciando.

Fui pro quarto e enterrei o rosto no travesseiro com o cheiro de Edward. Nem percebi quando adormeci. Na manhã seguinte, tudo que eu mais tinha vontade era de continuar enterrada embaixo das cobertas e morrer.

Mas Alice nunca deixaria isso, não mesmo. Especialmente porque já estava me ligando.

- O que foi? – gemi no celular.

_- Não gostou da surpresa?_ – perguntou receosa.

- Filha da puta... – tentei parecer brava, mas não deu certo já que ela começou a rir e dar gritinhos.

_- Como foi?_ – berrou animada.

- Quem está aí com você?

_- Ninguém! Por que?_

- Dependendo de quem estivesse aí, eu dosaria os detalhes.

_- Se Rose estivesse aqui?_

- Eu diminuiria. – isso a irritaria imensamente. E sempre a fazia proferir as maiores barbaridades, coisas que eu nem sabia que existiam! É muito legal.

_- Você está toda enigmática! É bom humor pós-sexo?_

Suspirei.

_- Ai meu Deus! É bom humor pós-sexo!_

- Fala baixo! – comecei a rir.

_- Estarei aí em 10 minutos!_

Era mentira, ela chegou lá em 3.

* * *

**N/A.:** Provavelmente os erros gramaticais e ortográficos imperam, mas eu posso explicar: a) eu escrevi isso há mto tempo e nunca, nunquinha msm revisei; b) é tão velho que vários dos acentos ainda eram válidos; c) eu me mato de vergonha com essa sena censual.

Mas, como a vergonha nunca me impediu de postar nada, aí está! Espero que pelo menos tenha divertido vocês um pouquinho.

Até a próxima! =D

Ps.: Não sei se já falei, mas estou fazendo camisetas! Aleatório, eu sei, mas quem estiver interessado:: flickr. com/photos/b-e-jack (as últimas fotos estão ruins, mas logo arrumo isso!)


	6. new shoes stuck to aging feet

Sentamos no sofá, contei tudo pra ela. Edward dormindo, a rosa em sua mão, a camisa amassada, que eu ainda estava usando... Saias subindo, gemidos em grego, respirações misturadas, beijos sacanas e brincadeiras na cama.

"Então..." disse tristemente "Ele chegou."

"Quem?"

"Emmett."

"O namorado?"

"O _irmão_!" frisei irritada "Rosalie é uma péssima influência em você! Onde está a fancha, falando nela?"

"Com o Jasper." ela disse devagar, acompanhando as mudanças no meu rosto e caindo na gargalhada.

"Como assim?" perguntei com os olhos arregalados.

"Alguma coisa de 'Duvido que você pegue mais mulheres do que eu' ou algo do tipo."

"E você deixa?" ela deu de ombros.

"Ganhei dela semana passada na versão feminina da mesma aposta!" esfreguei os olhos.

"Eu quero saber?" nem eu tinha certeza.

"Conheci uma garota, Jessica ou qualquer nome estúpido assim... Descobri que depois de exatos 3 vodka martini ela fica _muito_ suscetível a cabelos loiros, não importa a origem deles."

"Não acredito."

"O que pude fazer se ela não largava do pé de Rose?" deu de ombros mais uma vez, sorrindo como o gato Cheshire.

"E o Jasper não ficou irritado?"

"Diz ele que não já que eu só peguei telefones, não beijei quase ninguém!" levantou as mãos como se não fosse nada demais "Mas aparentemente ele não ficou feliz já que aceitou esse desafio idiota."

"Ciúmes?"

"Não, eu sei que Rosalie vai ganhar e ele vai ficar de cara feia uma semana!"

"Acha que Rose vai ganhar?" lembrei dos cabelos loiros do Jasper no sol, os músculos delineados de seus braços, a tatuagem no ombro...

Ela pode até ganhar, mas _com certeza_ vai ser um páreo duro.

"Não mude de assunto, Isabella!" me deu um tapa ardido na perna "O namorado chegou, e aí?"

"_Irmão!_" bufei "Emmett, o _irmão_ de Edward, chegou, batendo na porta igual um louco!"

"Ele não tentou abrir antes?" perguntou com uma cara engraçada.

"Pois é!"

"Quero dizer, seria muito mais simples, não é?"

"Também acho, apesar de que ele nos pegaria na cama..."

"Sem roupas?" sorriu sacana.

"Só o Edward, eu já estava com a camisa dele."

"Por que estava com a camisa dele?"

"Ele disse que eu ficava sexy..." tudo bem que ele falou depois que eu já estava vestida, ela não precisa saber disso.

"Sexy vestida em roupas de homem, é?" mexeu as sobrancelhas pra cima em pra baixo, toda maliciosa.

"Pode parar!" ela começou a rir.

"E onde estão os irmãos agora?"

"Edward vai ter que ir para a Espanha resolver algum problema de família."

"Que problema?" só então eu percebi que não perguntei.

"Não sei..."

"E o Emmett?"

"Se tivermos sorte está queimando no inferno."

"Ele é tão legal assim?" perguntou, divertida.

"Mais ainda..." girei os olhos.

Batidas na porta me tiraram da minha linha venenosa de pensamentos.

"Quem é?" perguntei.

"O cara que deveria estar queimando no inferno..." comentou a voz do outro lado, risonha.

Eu e Alice congelamos um segundo então eu corri para o quarto, procurando uma roupa decente enquanto Ali ia em direção a porta _bem_ devagar, quase morrendo de rir.

"Só... Um... Minuto..." ofegou, gargalhando.

"Pára de rir!" gritei enquanto rebolava para dentro de uma calça jeans.

Ela abriu a porta e Emmett sorriu para ela, mas não fez movimento nenhum para entrar.

"O que quer?" perguntei, dobrando as mangas da camisa de Edward até os cotovelos.

Ele não disse nada, só ficou olhando para os meus pés descalços um instante.

"Ei..." Alice estalou os dedos na frente do rosto dele "Alguém em casa?"

"Ah!" ele 'acordou' "Eu prometi pro irmãozinho que cuidaria de você!" me abriu um sorriso, diferente do que ele havia dado a Ali, mais malicioso pra variar.

"Eu não quero que você cuide de mim!"

"Ah, Bella..." gemeu, entrando "Edward vai me encher o saco se eu não fizer isso!"

"Problema teu, não meu!" devolvi.

Alice, muito traiçoeira, me largou sozinha e fugiu para a cozinha, com os ombros balançando com seus risos.

Ele me analisou um instante.

"O que foi?" perguntei na defensiva, cruzando os braços.

"Você nunca mais vai tirar essa camisa"

"Cala a boca! Eu acabei de acordar, dormi com ela!"

"Repito... Você nunca mais vai tirar essa camisa?"

Bufei e comecei a empurra-lo para fora, com as mãos espalmadas em seu peito, que era muito, _muito_ forte e musculoso. Pensando melhor, eu _tentei_ empurra-lo pra fora, já que ele não se moveu nem um milímetro e olha que eu estava fazendo muita força.

"Por que você não se mexe?" reclamei e ele arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, entendendo alguma coisa.

"Ah... Você estava me _empurrando_? Eu não estava entendendo qual era a graça de apoiar as mãos em mim!"

"Idiota!"

Me virei para escapar, mas as mãos dele envolveram meus pulsos.

"Desculpa..." – suspirou a palavra, baixando o olhar "Deixa eu te mostrar que não sou tão chato! Porra, quem sabe se no final do dia você até comece a achar que eu não mereço queimar no inferno!"

"Ok, não vamos exagerar." ele riu, alto, uma risada gostosa que quase me fez sorrir, mas eu não queria dar o braço a torcer.

"Tudo bem... Mas me dá essa chance?" me abriu aquele sorriso torto munido de covinhas e eu quis socar ele. Covinhas são sinal de inocência! Droga.

"Espera eu me trocar..." concordei, derrotada, deixando os ombros caírem.

"Finalmente vai tirar essa camisa! Cuidado, pode arrancar a pele junto!"

Sem me voltar, mostrei o dedo do meio e ele riu mais uma vez.

Sumi dentro do meu guarda-roupa, procurando o que usar, sem realmente querer tirar a droga da camisa.

Acabei colocando meu vestido preto Miu Miu de decote arredondado, justo na cintura e busto, de saia rodada com uma faixa rosa, seguida de uma cinza e outra branca. Acho que era um pouco curto _demais_. Coloquei uma anágua preta com renda na barra por baixo, só pra me dar uma sensação de "está tudo coberto", mesmo que não estivesse.

Calcei meus sapatos Christian Louboutin _peep-toe_ vermelhos com detalhes bordados em preto, com certeza até o final do dia eles estariam matando meus pobres pés, mas ficavam tão lindos... Bem que a chata da Alice diz que moda não é conforto.

Sai do quarto e encontrei Emmett e Ali sentados no sofá, conversando. O casalzinho feliz nem notou que eu já tinha voltado.

Cruzei os braços e apoiei o ombro no batente da porta.

Não demorou muito pro gorila me encontrar com o olhar, ou melhor... As minhas pernas.

Os olhos dele cravaram nos meus sapatos por um _longo_ segundo, então subiram lentamente, inspecionando cada centímetro das minhas pernas, que pareceram bem longas pelo tempo que ele demorou.

"Você não acha que esse vestido é curto demais?" Alice perguntou meio risonha.

"Não." respondi na defensiva.

"Mas é! E sabe por que?" ela não esperou resposta "Porque esse vestido é _meu_!"

"O que? Claro que não! Comprei esse vestido pra repor o da Kate Spate que a Rose arruinou!"

"Não... Você comprou _um_ vestido pra repor o da Kare Spate que a Rose arruinou, um roxo, com uns babados na gola e na barra" ondulou a mão em volta do pescoço, simulando a tal gola cheia de babados.

"Ahm... Não!" disse como se fosse óbvio "Eu não comprei um vestido roxo de babados. Alice!" emendei o nome dela, num gemido indignado "Você me enche a paciência pra me vestir bem e quando eu supostamente me visto você reclama?"

Ela riu. _Ela riu!_

"Desculpa..." ela não estava nem ligando...

"E eu não vou devolver seu vestido!" ela arqueou as sobrancelhas "Por que ele é meu!" risos da parte dela de novo... "Vamos?" perguntei pro Emmett e peguei minha bolsa em cima da mesa, sem lhe dar atenção.

"Que sapatos são esses?" ele perguntou, me fazendo olhar para meus pés.

"O que tem eles?"

Ele suspirou, franzindo a testa de um jeito engraçado, concentrado demais, meio infantil. Acho que o franzir de testa de Emmett era o equivalente às bochechas coradas de Edward. Eles ficavam tão fofos!

"Nada..." murmurou, levantando, meio incomodado.

"O que tem eles?" perguntei de novo.

"Nada, mulher!" ele exclamou de um jeito exagerado e saiu me empurrando pela porta "Vamos logo! Hoje você vai se divertir comigo nem que isso te mate!"

A gargalhada de Alice me seguiu até o segundo lance de escadas.

"Divirta-se!" cantou da minha porta.

Ah, claro. Como se isso fosse acontecer...

Emmett me arrastou até a rua.

"E agora, pra onde?" me perguntou, animado.

"Como é que eu vou saber?" devolvi cruzando os braços.

"Você que é daqui!"

Agora que fui pensar nisso. O sotaque de Edward era carregado, enrolava a língua nos "R" e confundia as palavras, mas Emmett não. Ele ainda tinha o sotaque grego, enrolava um pouquinho as letras, mas o sotaque predominante era outro...

"Onde você mora?"

"Inglaterra!" sabia! "Só vim até aqui atrás do irmãozinho. Mas não quero falar dele, quero saber onde vamos!"

"É a _sua_ obrigação me divertir hoje, você que tem que me decidir!"

"Ahhh" gemeu, passando a mão por seus cachos escuros "Mas eu só conheço as coisas legais em Londres!"

"Me leva pra Londres, então!" dei de ombros "Se vira!" desviei o olhar de um jeito meio entediado.

O silêncio me deixou meio assustada, acabei me voltando pra olhar o gorila de novo, e ele estava parado me encarando de um jeito assustador.

Os olhos arregalados, brilhantes, daquele jeito meio animado meio maníaco. Um canto de seus lábios começou a subir, depois o outro, como se ele ainda estivesse decidindo se deveria ou não abrir um sorriso.

Dei um passo para trás instintivamente.

"Em? Você está bem?" ele piscou algumas vezes, me colocando em foco.

"Eu tive a mais brilhante idéia e..." me abraçou "Você me chamou de Em!"

"Me larga, gorila! Me larga!" me debati e ele riu.

"Vamos!" saiu me puxando pela mão, e eu senti um padrão se formando ali.

"Pra onde?"

"Você confia em mim?" malditas covinhas! _Malditas!_

"Não!" respondi o mais depressa possível e ele parou.

"Você me odeia mesmo?" os olhos dele pareceram maiores, de um jeito _muito_ Alice quando quer que eu faça alguma coisa que eu não quero "Eu achei que era brincadeira! Você realmente não gosta de mim?"

Esfreguei o rosto com as duas mãos, inconformada. Lá estava eu, em plena Paris, nas minhas roupas de grife, com um cara enorme e lindo, querendo cometer homicídio!

Não... Tortura seguida de morte! É! É ainda melhor! E nem me importaria em apodrecer na cadeia, desde que pudesse me refestelar no sangue desse infeliz irritante.

"Em..." comecei devagar, respirando fundo "Eu nem te conheço! Não posso gostar ou deixar de gostar por que não sei quem você é!"

"Não sabe... E não gosta, não é?" é.

"Não..." desviei o olhar pra não ter que encarar aqueles olhos irritantemente verdes.

Ele franziu a testa daquele jeito fofo de novo e eu mordi o lábio pra não sorrir. Então se voltou pra mim com uma expressão determinada.

"Oi!" sorriu e estendeu a mão "Sou Emmett Cullen, irmão de Edward! Como vai?"

Arqueei as sobrancelhas e ele deixou os ombros caírem.

"Colabora..." empurrou meu ombro de leve.

Girei os olhos.

"Isabella..." disse de má vontade e ele empurrou meu ombro de novo, me fazendo esboçar um sorriso "Swan. Mas todos me chamam de Bella!" apertei a mão dele.

"Muito prazer! Bom, _Bella_" recomeçou a andar, dando passos longos, porém lentos, com as mãos entrelaçadas nas costas "Você é daqui mesmo?"

Ri baixinho, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Sou sim! Respiro Paris..." disse com falsa animação e ele riu "E você?"

"Nasci na Grécia, mas vivi até meus 12 anos na Inglaterra, então voltei pra estudar em Atenas e agora moro em Londres!"

"Viajado..." comentei e ele concordou com a cabeça.

"Ah, e passava as férias na Espanha!"

"Tem algum lugar onde você _nunca_ foi?" perguntei exagerada e ele riu.

"Hmm... Tajiquistão."

"Esse lugar não existe, você está inventando palavras!" ele fez uma cara de falso ultraje.

"Eu não faria isso! Nem iria pro Tajiquistão!"

"Só porque esse lugar não existe!"

Começamos a rir juntos, pela primeira vez não tive que me recriminar por querer acompanhar a gargalhada gostosa dele.

"Entra aí..." ele disse, ainda rindo um pouco, indo pra rua.

"Entrar aonde?" procurei o lugar, mas só tinha um carro parado ali, daqueles com ares de nave espacial.

"No carro!" me olhou de um jeito engraçado, e abriu a porta _pra. cima_.

Fiquei olhando de queixo caído.

"O que foi?" perguntou meio preocupado.

"Isso é _tão_ De Volta Para o Futuro!" ele riu.

"Infelizmente não é um DeLorean ..." vendo a minha cara de perdida, ele deu a volta e abriu a porta pra mim.

"Voa também?" perguntei deslizando pra dentro do carro.

Porque num carro desses, você não 'entra', você 'desliza'!

"Não no sentido literal..." não sei... Mas acho que fiquei com medo.

"Eu juro que te mato se você dirigir igual a um louco!" ameacei enquanto ele entrava e batia a porta.

"_Gamisi, calm down, gorgeous!_" pisquei algumas vezes tentando separar a parte que eu entendia, mas ele não pareceu perceber a confusão que fez na minha cabeça e continuou falando em inglês "Isso é um Mercedes Benz SLR 722! Se eu andar devagar, aí sim vou ser multado!"

"Eu pago a multa! Não ligo de gastar dinheiro se eu continuar viva!"

"Ó criatura de pouca fé..." deu a partida e o motor ronronou "Segure as calcinhas no lugar, não vai acontecer nada!"

"Não se atreva a falar das minhas calci- AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Ele arrancou de repente, me fazendo cair pra trás e escorregar no banco de couro, levantando as pernas de um jeito esquisito e me agarrando no puta-que-pariu.

"Posso colocar uma música?" perguntou ligando o rádio ao mesmo tempo.

Eu nem ia conseguir responder mesmo, ainda estava enterrada no banco.

Ele começou a cantar baixinho e meu coração foi desacelerando. Se eu não olhasse pra fora, dava pra fingir que estávamos indo numa velocidade aceitável.

"Você está bem?" me perguntou, com a testa franzida daquele jeito bonitinho.

"Não. Quer dizer..." dei de ombros "Já estive pior."

Ficamos em silêncio, me atrevi a desviar o olhar do chão e encontrei o rosto de Emmett extremamente sério e preocupado.

"Em?" ele me olhou de canto, apreensivo, comecei a sorrir "Eu queria conversar com você."

"Sério?" virou o rosto pra mim.

"É..." empurrei seu queixo, fazendo que ele encarasse a estrada de novo "Mas só se você diminuir a velocidade."

"Por que?" me encarou de novo.

"Porque" empurrei seu queixo mais uma vez "Eu não consigo pensar quando acho que posso morrer a qualquer instante!"

"Você saiu com o meu irmãozinho sem nem saber quem ele era! Achei que era mais corajosa..." ele provocou, mas senti o carro indo mais devagar.

"O que posso dizer?" dei de ombros "Eu estava bêbada."

Emmett gargalhou e eu sorri, sentando de lado para poder olhar para ele enquanto ele me contava histórias.

Me contou sobre quando Edward o ensinou a andar de bicicleta, mas o soltou antes da hora de propósito e quase chorou de tanto rir quando um Emmett completamente retalhado subiu a ladeira arrastando a pobre bicicleta, e quando ele teve que defender Edward de um garoto mais velho, mas deixou que ele levasse alguns socos para compensar o episódio da bicicleta.

Eu não conseguia saber quem era o mais velho, as histórias sempre variavam demais pra ter certeza.

"Agora é sua vez de me contar alguma coisa."

"Suas histórias são mais engraçadas..." reclamei, cruzando os baços.

"Está achando minha vida uma piada?" ele disse, com falso ultraje.

"Mas não é?"

"Não me enrole, Amelie Poulain!" não sei se isso foi um elogio.

"Ok, ok... Gorila..." resmunguei a última parte, mas ele ainda me lançou um olhar meio feio.

"Eu ouvi!"

Mudei de assunto bem rápido, contando de vários apuros que Alice me colocou, como quando me convenceu a fugir de casa, com 14 anos, pra irmos no show do U2 na Irlanda. Acho que ela tinha acabado de ler Cristiane F. por isso estava com tantas idéias.

Tudo estava indo muito bem enquanto pedíamos carona e cantávamos músicas do David Bowie, os problemas começaram quando _conseguimos_ a tal carona. Os rapazes eram muito gentis até perceberem que nós não éramos prostitutas, muito menos maiores de idade e que realmente só queríamos ver o Bono cantando Where The Streets Have No Name, eles nos colocaram pra fora no meio de lugar nenhum.

Acho que foi aí que começamos a repudiar coisas estrangeiras...

Agora eu realmente não consigo encontrar forçar pra me importar, ainda mais quando a Grécia está envolvida. Só não disse isso pro Emmett, ele ia gostar demais, pelos motivos errados e nós realmente estávamos nos dando bem!

"A Alice é a baixinha, né?"

"Olha... Ela realmente é baixinha, mas perto de você é covardia!" comentei rindo.

"Todas as suas amigas são legais?"

"Bom... Minhas melhores amigas são Alice e Rosalie! A Alice você já conheceu e Rose..." bati o indicados no queixo algumas vezes, pensativa "Ela é peculiar." 'peculiar' é um sinônimo pra sapatão que pega homem de vez em quando, né?

"Peculiar significando que ela é feia?"

"Não! Longe disso, ela é linda!"

"Linda depois que você a conhece melhor?" ele perguntou, com uma expressão afetada, batendo os cílios.

"Não..." respondi rindo "Linda capa de revista, editorial de moda, desfile de lingerie da Victoria's Secret."

"Qual é o defeito dela?"

"Ela é bem parecida com você..."

"É engraçada, divertida, charmosa e tem um irmão idiota?"

"Não, ela também adora minhas pernas."

Os olhos dele se arregalaram, ele me encarou, depois as minhas pernas, meu rosto mais uma vez, então começou a gaguejar.

"Mu-i-tas... Ima-gens... Sujas! Acho que deu um _tilt_ no meu cérebro!"

Comecei a gargalhar, sem saber o que responder. Ele não parecia se importar nem um pouco em compartilhar todo e qualquer pensamento que passasse por aquela cabecinha linda e oca.

"Jasper já tirou umas fotos bem comprometedoras nossas!"

"Quem é Jasper e onde posso conseguir essas fotos?" rimos juntos.

"Jasper é o namorado de Alice, ele é fotógrafo e tão chato quanto Rosalie."

"Acho que me expressei mal..." Emmett disse bem devagar "Quanto tenho que pagar pra esse Jasper pra conseguir essas fotos?"

Dei um murro no ombro dele, mas nem fez cócegas.

"Não vai me falar mesmo onde está me levando?" perguntei meio emburrada, cruzando os braços.

"É surpresa!" gemeu as palavras, de um jeito irritante e mimado.

"Mas eu odeio surpresas!" devolvi no mesmo tom.

"Isso é estranho..." ele franziu a testa "É igual odiar aniversários."

"Eu odeio aniversários."

"Você é estranha." arqueei as sobrancelhas na direção dele "Tudo bem... Te dou essa. _Somos_ estranhos."

"Obrigada."

Ele sorriu, me olhando de um jeito diferente, fiquei desconfiada.

"O que foi?"

"Nada não..."

Uma nova música começou a tocar e ele aumentou o som, batendo os dedos de leve no volante, acompanhando o ritmo. Sua voz era grave, e arranhava em algumas palavras, meio rouca e eu acabei decidindo que essa música era extremamente sexy logo na primeira estrofe.

"_I can be your liar, I can be your bearer of bad news..._" acho que ele percebeu que eu estava encarando, já que não dava pra ser discreta, porque seus lábios se torceram num sorriso leve "_Sick and uninspired by the diamonds in your fire, burning like a flame inside of you... Is this just desire or the truth_"

"Que música é essa?"

"Tired of You."

"É linda."

"É triste."

"Acho que gosto de coisas tristes..."

"Você é estranha."

"Você também."

"É, eu sei." ele deu um suspiro exagerado e começamos a rir mais uma vez "Estamos chegando!"

Olhei pela janela e não encontrei nada de especial, nada potencialmente divertido, apenas o aeroporto. Ei... Espera.

"Por que está me levando pro aeroporto?"

Emmett só deu de ombros, com aquele sorriso torto e cretino estampado na cara. Por que eu acho que isso vai dar muito errado?

Depois disso, toda vez que tentei abrir a boca, ele fazia um "SHIU" bem alto ou tapava minha boca com a mão gigante e sorria para os passantes dizendo num francês extremamente tosco que eu estava nervosa com a viagem, por que era, palavras dele não minhas, "nossa noite de núpcias".

Depois de muito me debater, consegui me livrar de suas mãos.

"Pelo menos me deixe saber pra onde vamos!" reclamei, batendo nele com a bolsa.

"Pra fora do país" ele disse de um jeito tão simples que me deu ainda mais vontade de bater nele, com uma bigorna ou um pé de cabra.

"Eu estou sem passaporte!"

Não foi um bom argumento, mas foi a única coisa que eu consegui pensar.

"Não precisa!"

"Como não precisa?" cruzei os braços "Você está bêbado?"

"Talvez, mas realmente não precisa!" ele disse de um jeito meio distraído, olhando em volta.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele agarrou minha mão e saiu me arrastando.

Passamos por uma porta com um aviso que parecia muito com 'Somente Funcionários', mas eu tentei bloquear essa informação e fingir que era só uma porta normal.

Não vou negar, fiquei bem surpresa com o fato de que ninguém nem pensou em nos parar em momento nenhum! E não estava vazio, longe disso, mas era como se fossemos invisíveis.

Emmett só parou quando alcançou um homem alto, magro, com uma pele amarelada, me fez lembrar uma página de um livro bem velho. Apesar disso, o cabelo dele era preto, o que lhe dava um ar mais jovem.

Os dois começaram a conversar em uma língua qualquer, mas eu me distraí quando reparei que estávamos num hangar. Era tudo tão grande, eu me sentia em miniatura.

"Amelie!" Emmett chamou, me dando um susto "Vamos?"

"Pra onde?"

Ele sorriu, exibindo suas covinhas orgulhosamente e apontou por cima do ombro.

"Um jato?"

"Um jato."

"Emmett. Um _jato_?" abri os braços, abismada.

"_Yeah, Baby Swan!_ Vamos logo" agarrou minha mão de novo "se o irmãozinho voltar, temos que estar longe!"

"O que? Baby Swan? Edward pode voltar tão rápido? Emmett!"

Fui completamente ignorada.

Ele me arrastou para dentro do jatinho e eu estava completamente aterrorizada. Não que eu tivesse medo de aviões, muito menos medo do Emmett, mas havia uma possibilidade tão grande de estarmos roubando o jato que eu esperava a qualquer momento policiais quebrando os vidros e apontando fuzis para a minha cabeça.

Agarrei o braço da poltrona, que em outra situação eu acharia ridiculamente confortável, e fiquei olhando aterrorizada para a porta da cabine de controle por onde o Emmett tinha desaparecido.

Que só ele seja preso, que só ele seja preso, que só ele seja preso, que só ele seja preso, que só ele seja preso...

"O que é que você continua resmungando aí?"

Só percebi que tinha fechado os olhos quando os abri e encontrei um par de olhos verdes de gato me encarando. Olhos de gato mesmo. Bem verdes, brincalhões, atentos e com aquele brilho que grita "vou fazer merda, se prepare". Franzi o nariz e ele riu.

"É seu?" apontei em volta. Diz que sim, por favor diz que sim.

"É! Fica muito mais fácil pra mim se eu não tiver que me preocupar com o horário..." e eu também duvido que ele caiba numa poltrona da classe econômica.

Quero dizer, olhe o comprimento das pernas dele. Ai meu Deus, porque eu estou olhando as pernas dele? Não. Eu _sei_ porque estou olhando as pernas dele, são lindas. Mas eu não deveria estar olhando as pernas dele porque tenho as pernas do Edward pra olhar!

Ah meu Deus, por favor permita que nunca Edward e Emmett se reúnam com o Jasper! Alguém pode notar que eu estou tendo um tipo de combustão-orgásmica-espontânea se isso acontecer.

"Tudo bem, mas... um jato?" perguntei tentando puxar assunto e esquecer da imagem mental dos três parados na chuva com camisas brancas coladas em suas peles, a calça jeans caindo nos quadris só o bastante pra nos fazer imaginar que não tem nada por baixo...

"Edward disse que eu estava esbanjando." ele deu de ombros, sentando na poltrona ao meu lado de um jeito relaxado, as pernas de um quilômetro esticadas, cruzadas pelas canelas "Talvez eu estivesse mesmo, mas é legal demais."

"Acho que se você tem dinheiro pra esbanjar não pode ser tão ruim..." pensei em voz alta enquanto olhava em volta, ainda meio assustada.

"E eu tenho." ele falou, e incrivelmente não estava se gabando, só constatando.

"O que é que você faz?" cruzei os braços.

"O que você acha?" ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

"Michê."

Eu juro que nem pensei, só saiu.

"Por que é que todos pensam isso?" ele abriu os braços, inconformado.

Hmm... por que será?

O jatinho começou a se mover e eu me agarrei na poltrona novamente, depois relaxei quando lembrei que se Emmett estava sentado do meu lado, não dava pra estar pilotando.

"_So shame on me for the ruse..._" ele cantou baixinho "_Shame on me for the blues... Another one retured that I'll never use…_"

"É aquela mesma música de antes?" Emmett apenas concordou com a cabeça e continuou cantando até que o jato se estabilizasse no ar.

"Me acalma..." ele riu "Não sei explicar, mas meio que se tornou uma tradição cantar alguma coisa nas decolagens. Deve ser bem estranho pra você."

"E é mesmo."

Dessa vez ele gargalhou bem alto.

"Você é um sarro, Baby Swan..."

"Daonde tirou isso? Baby Swan." perguntei meio inconformada, puxando as pernas para cima do assento, tomando cuidado para não mostrar nada que ele gostaria de ver.

"Você é bonitinha! Igual um filhote de cisne." girei os olhos "Entendeu? Swan? Cisne?" levantou o braço, imitando o pescoço do cisne, e esticou os dedos como se fossem o bico.

"Entendi, cale a boca."

Passamos um tempo nos xingando e rindo, depois começamos a beber, eu sabia que não deveria, mas ah...

"Então? Aonde estamos indo?" perguntei enquanto ele enchia meu copo mais uma vez.

"Londres!"

"Ah..." franzi a testa enquanto olhava a bebida "Não. Espera. Londres? Por que?"

"Você queria se divertir, e eu só sei de coisas divertidas em Londres, então..." deu de ombros.

Fiquei encarando o rosto dele por alguns instantes.

"Ir num cinema nunca nem passou pela sua cabeça?"

Foi a vez dele me encarar com uma expressão em branco.

"Não."

Começamos a rir, porque chorar parecia drástico demais.

Bom, em se tratando de aventuras, sempre rolou uma competiçãozinha entre mim, Alice e Rose. Jasper não contava, ele veio da Alemanha, coisas estranhas acontecem por lá. Funcionava mais ou menos como a coisa da disputa de beijos que Alice ganhou e que Jazz e Rose deviam estar disputando agora, mas beijos não estavam necessariamente envolvidos. Se você transasse isso te traria pontos extras dependendo das circunstâncias, mas não era requisito.

As "regras" diziam que nós deveríamos nos meter na coisa mais estranha sem ter planejado nada anteriormente, ter pelo menos uma foto para provar e cicatrizes são bem vindas.

Amsterdã foi isso. Deu pra ver que não é uma brincadeira saudável.

Olhei para Emmett, que tinha me feito sentar no chão de frente pra ele enquanto tentava fazer um truque com cartas que sempre terminava com o baralho escapando de seus dedos e espalhando por todo o lugar, e percebi que essa rodada da competição eu ganhei fácil. Nem o concurso de beijos da Rosalie contra o Jasper ia ganhar dessa.

Preciso de uma foto com algum monumento inglês. Quero dizer, além do Emmett.

Meu Deus, tenho que parar de beber.

* * *

**N/A.:** Monet teve o Período Azul, eu tive o Período Exclamatório, e essa é direto desse túnel do tempo.

Percebi que ainda não tem final, mas vai ter, se até a Fascination eu acabei, essa tá bico.

Valeu quem ainda acompanha! Logo teremos novidades


	7. unless they're walking slow

Desembarcamos tropeçando um bocado e rindo sem parar e eu sentia o cheiro de Londres no ar, era completamente diferente de minha amada Paris, era bem cinza se quer saber, mas Emmett parecia tão feliz que resolvi ignorar que os pratos típicos daqui envolvem intestinos recheados e outras coisas nojentas e me divertir.

"Precisamos tirar uma foto no Big Ben, ou com algum dos guardas com capacete de Marge Simpson!" exclamei enquanto atravessávamos uma ria movimentada de braços dados.

"Por que?"

"É pra uma aposta" dei de ombros e ele abriu um sorriso malicioso demais.

"Claro, claro... Mas... Simpsons? Achei que tudo estrangeiro era mau e-"

Levei o indicador aos lábios.

"Shiu! Prazeres proibidos." dei de ombros e ele gargalhou.

Compramos uma câmera descartável e pedimos para uma garota tirar uma foto nossa com um dos guardas do Palácio, agradeci a fotógrafa e me voltei para encontrar Emmett se esforçando bastante pra fazer o guarda rir.

"Ei, guarda!" chamei fazendo Emmett se voltar para me encarar "Eu te pago 2.000 euros se você der um soco na cara dele."

Emm arregalou os olhos na minha direção e começou a rir histericamente, mas acho que foi só pra disfarçar que estava tentando se afastar do guarda o mais rápido possível.

Feliz com as minhas fotos, continuamos andando pela cidade atraindo a atenção de muita gente, muito provavelmente por minha aparência gritar "sou francesa e tenho nojo de vocês" e por Emmett simplesmente falar tão alto quando minha aparência.

"Por que você não foi na reunião?" perguntei logo depois de ele me contar que acabamos de passar por onde ele alegava ser o local (ou um dos) onde Sid Vicious vomitou e eu simplesmente precisava mudar o assunto.

"Que reunião?"

"De família. Aquela que Edward foi, na Espanha, parece."

"Ah..." ele deu de ombros, mas parecia desconfortável "Ele foi convidado."

"Como assim _ele_ foi convidado? Vocês não são irmãos?"

Silêncio. Espera só um pouco...

"_Oh mon Dieu!_" gritei, estancando no meio da rua "Você não é irmão dele, é? _Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, je le savais!"_

"O que?!" ele me olhava como se eu estivesse falando... grego. Hahá.

Cruzei os braços em frente ao peito, com mais raiva do que poderia imaginar, o que provavelmente era um dos vários resultados daquela coisa de anis que ficamos bebendo no avião, e saí andando.

"Onde você vai?!" ele gritou e começou a andar atrás de mim.

"Embora!"

"Embora pra onde?"

"Pra... Lá!" apontei em qualquer direção, sem parar de me afastar.

"_Baby Swan, agkelos! Don't be like that!_"

"Não me chama disso!"

"Do que?" ele parecia cada vez mais confuso, quase tive pena.

"Ag... Agke... Só não fala grego comigo!"

Antes que minha perna pudesse completar o próximo passo, os braços dele envolveram minha cintura e me tiraram do chão.

"_Vous fils de pute! Laissez-moi tranquille! Le viol! Il essaie de me violer!_"

"Eu não tenho idéia do que você disse, mas saquei que chamou minha mãe de puta!" ele comentou como se me carregar pelas ruas de Londres não fosse nada atípico.

Bom... Estamos falando de Emmett, realmente não deve ser.

"Me larga!" gritei e ele me colocou sentada em um banco.

"Calma! Eu sou irmão de Edward!"

"Não é nada, seu mentiroso, _misérable, connard-_"

Emmett tapou minha boca com a mão enorme e eu estreitei os olhos.

"Eu sou irmão de Edward!" ele repetiu tentando não rir, mas sem vontade nenhuma "Mas sou só _meio_ irmão, Baby Swan. E a reunião é da metade da família que não me quer por perto!"

É. Isso calou a minha boca.

"Hmmm..." soltei, minha voz abafada por sua mão que ainda tapava minha boca.

"Posso soltar? Não vai sair correndo gritando "_Sacrebleu_", vai?"

Mostrei o dedo no meio, porque não haveria barreira de linguagem que o impedisse de entender o que eu quis dizer com aquilo.

Depois de se certificar que eu não sairia correndo gritando 'estupro', Emmett tirou a mão de cima da minha boca e se pôs a explicar a complicada dinâmica de sua família. Ele, obviamente, era a ovelha negra. O filho que seu pai teve fora do casamento, mas que foi acolhido de braços abertos pela mãe de Edward, depois que ela soube da traição e se divorciou do pai dos garotos.

Por que ela fez isso? A mãe de Emmett morreu durante o parto, mas seu pai, jovem demais, burro demais, não tinha qualquer intenção de reconhecê-lo como filho, e a mãe de Edward o odiou ainda mais por isso.

Adotou Emmett e o criou como se fosse seu, e Edward o adotou como irmão. Isso significava constantes brigas e competições sem sentido, que estranhamente me lembravam muito das brigas e competições que eu tenho com Alice, Jasper e Rosalie... Não entendi o porquê.

Quanto mais eles cresciam, mais ficavam parecidos e mesmo com algumas diferenças, como os cabelos escuros e cacheados de Emmett e os cabelos lisos e quase ruivos de Edward, era impossível negar que os dois eram irmãos, mas grande parte da família se recusava em aceita-lo e Edward os odiava por isso, sempre se esquivava de todas as festas e reuniões e negava que possuía família, somente se lembrava de sua mãe.

"Mas dessa vez ele foi!" lembrei enquanto tomava um gole do chocolate quente que Emmett comprou, alegando que me acalmaria.

"Dessa vez ele precisava resolver assuntos de suma importância para o desenvolvimento financeiro da família" ele disse num tom robótico, com os olhos fora de foco, como se aquilo fosse repetido constantemente.

"Assim você faz a família parece uma máfia!" ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e eu quase engasguei "Sua família é uma máfia?!"

Emmett abriu seu melhor sorriso munido de covinhas, se aproximou lentamente, me fazendo arregalar os olhos e me afastar instintivamente, mas ele foi mais rápido e com a boca bem próxima da minha orelha, sussurrou.

"Se eu dissesse, teria que te matar."

"Ah claro, Tony Gordo..." girei os olhos e esfreguei o pescoço, onde o hálito dele havia roçado.

"Confia em mim?"

"Ainda não está claro que não?"

Ele soltou um suspiro tão sofrido que me deu vontade de pegá-lo no colo... Ou sentar no colo dele, qualquer uma das opções vale.

"O que eu preciso fazer pra isso mudar?"

O jeito que ele disse isso, a intensidade, a proximidade dos nossos rostos... Epa.

Limpei a garganta, inclinando um pouco o tronco pra trás e pra longe dele.

"Me mostre algo real."

Os lábios dele se partiram e ele puxou o ar, como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, os olhos cravados nos meus.

Então suspirou e baixou a cabeça, rindo baixinho, fazendo seus ombros balançarem.

"Uma garota como você pode acabar com o coração de qualquer um..."

"Cara!" exclamei dando um murro no ombro dele "Você não vai levantar minha saia, desiste!"

Emmett sorriu, mas tinha algo de errado.

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, ele tirou a xícara das minhas mãos e a colocou sobre a mesa.

"Então vamos."

E mais uma vez eu me vi sendo arrastada pelas ruas de Londres.

"Aonde estamos indo?!" perguntei quando comecei a perder o fôlego.

Eu sou de Paris, droga! Parisienses não correm!

"É surpresa!"

"Eu... _odeio_... surpresas!"

"Já está cansada, Baby Swan?"

"Eu... te... odeio... também!"

E fácil assim eu estava montada nas costas dele.

"EMMETT!"

"O que?" ele riu.

"Minha saia é curta!"

"É, eu vi! Suas pernas são lindas."

"Não, gorila!" num momento de insanidade, soltei uma de minhas mãos e bati na cabeça dele. Mas voltei a me agarrar em sua camisa em seguida "Vai todo mundo ver minha calcinha!"

"É linda também, relaxa."

Antes que eu tentasse algum tipo de atentado contra ele, paramos. Emmett me colocou em pé no chão em frente a uma casa antiga, a fachada era repleta de detalhes esculpidos, a porta era grande e escura, com uma maçaneta dourada.

"Tudo bem..." respirei fundo, ajeitando minha saia e afastando o cabelo do rosto de um jeito relativamente digno "Onde estamos?"

"Você queria algo real." ele deu de ombros e eu estreitei os olhos.

"Então você me trouxe a uma casa? Genial."

Sorriso torto, munido de covinhas. Argh.

"É a minha casa, Baby Swan."

Cruzei os braços e esperei, porque só isso simplesmente não seria o bastante.

Emmett girou os olhos de um jeito exagerado.

"Era a casa da minha mãe, eu não venho aqui há anos!" ele se adiantou, mexendo em um molho de chaves "Acho que não tem nada mais real que eu possa te mostrar que não esteja aqui."

Ainda desconfiada, entrei lentamente porta adentro. Com as mãos nos meus ombros, ele me fez andar mais rápido.

"Nunca vai confiar em mim?"

"Provavelmente não." o encarei por cima do ombro e sorri.

Ele riu baixinho e balançou a cabeça, parecendo inconformado.

Aproveitei a chance para começar a olhar em volta. Era tudo antigo, com uma aparência de intocado há anos, meio sombrio até. Caminhei devagar, meus saltos fazendo barulho nas tábuas, que também rangiam, e fui parar diante da lareira. A primeira foto que enxerguei era de Emmett quando criança, eu nem precisava perguntar, o cabelo cacheado caindo na testa e as covinhas entregariam em qualquer lugar.

E eu nunca vi um garoto com tantos curativos!

Perguntei se ele foi mumificado quando criança e achei uma graça porque a cara dele ficou todinha vermelha.

Passei tarde inteira deitada de barriga pra baixo na cama de colcha repleta de astronautas, luas, satélites, estrelas e planetas, rodeada de bichos de pelúcia, carrinhos de brinquedo e posters do Speed Racer, abraçada com um ursinho marrom totalmente puído e obviamente muito amado, ouvindo as mais malucas histórias da infância de Emmett, que aparentemente nunca teve todos os parafusos no lugar.

Depois de tudo que vi, ouvi, senti... Ir embora de Londres acabou sendo mais triste do que eu esperaria que fosse.

E se eu dissesse a verdade, o que eu nunca faria com esse King Kong drogado, sentia que conhecia Emmett há muito tempo, e quando ficamos em silêncio no vôo de volta, foi confortável. Não precisávamos mais de palavras.

Só trocávamos um olhar ocasionalmente e parecia o bastante.

Quando minhas pálpebras começaram a ficar pesadas demais para mantê-las abertas, eu não lutei, deixei que o sono me tomasse, embalada pela voz gostosa e distante que cantava:

_Cursed by love so dire,_

_One more boy for hire_

_One more boy to lend a hand to you_

_Is this just desire or the truth?_

Acordei durante o pouso e encontrei Emmett dormindo. Ele fazia beicinho.

Descemos nos espreguiçando e bocejando sem parar, reclamei que ele tinha a obrigação de me pagar o maior café do mundo, e ele devia estar realmente cansado já que simplesmente concordou, esfregando os olhos com as costas da mão.

Começava a esfriar com o entardecer e Emmett me emprestou uma jaqueta de couro que estava no banco de trás de seu ônibus espacial. Não importa o que ele diga, aquilo não é um carro. A jaqueta ficou enorme em mim, quase do mesmo comprimento do vestido.

"Isso não é culpa da jaqueta," Emm alegou "seu vestido que é curto demais!"

Bati nele com meu Louboutin e me arrependi imediatamente, eu poderia ter quebrado o salto ou estragado o bordado! Mas ele estava bem. O sapato, claro. Meus pés por outro lado estavam um caco e me dediquei a massagea-los o caminho todo até o café, mesmo com o Emmet choramingando na minha orelha por eu não estar preocupada com a perna dele.

Aparentemente usei mais força do que eu esperava quando o acertei com o sapato.

Bem feito.

* * *

**N/A.:** Capítulo curtinho porque percebi que não tenho o final da fic! Aeee! Mas vou terminar. Juro. E logo. Não o meu logo, o de vocês, tá?

Valeu todo mundo que ainda acompanha!

AH! Só mais uma coisa, meninas, não esqueçam de colocar o nome de vocês nas reviews, se não, não poderei nem fazer menções honrosas caso seja necessário, ok?


End file.
